A Queen and her God of Mischief
by Furby123
Summary: Loki promised never to fall in love. That was until he met her, and his defenses began to subside slowly without knowing it. Thor/OC and Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, a happy couple lived in Midgard. Their dream was to have a child; however, fate was not on their side. Desperate, the couple decided to trust a strange magic.

One night hidden under the dark sky, they walked towards the forest. There, hidden among a large number of trees was the altar of the Gods. The man knelt down and recited an ancient prayer. The woman stood a few steps behind him. For a few minutes, nothing happened. The man murmured again the prayer. This time, the fog began to haunt around the altar, acquiring the shape of a woman. Her blond hair was gathered in two braids and her blue eyes were fixed on the man kneeling in front of her.

"Why did you call the goddess Freyga?" The blonde woman asked. The man got up and stepped back a few steps.

"We need your help, great goddess." The man confessed making a small bow. "My wife and I are unable to conceive a child, please help us!"

"What would you be willing to sacrifice?" The goddess asked after a few minutes of reflection.

"Anything, I would give my life if necessary." This time the man's wife approached.

"Would you give your lives in exchange for a child? Are you both willing?" Her cold gaze went from man to woman. Both nodded. "You will be heard."

As she had appeared, she faded slowly. The couple returned home at dawn.

As the goddess Freyga told them, their prayers were heard, and nine months after that night, a midwife came to the house of the happy couple to help the woman give birth to her child. To everyone's surprise, the woman gave birth to two equal and precious girls. Never in Midgard had she seen a beauty equal to that of those girls. At that time, the house began to fill with mist and the figure of the goddess Freyga accompanied by two soldiers appeared in the house.

"My Goddess." The man saluted, bowing. "We were not expecting your visit."

"It's strange since the deal was very clear."

"Deal?" The woman exclaimed in horror. "I beg of you, please, excellence, do not take my babies."

"You swear to give your lives in exchange for a child, that's why you have two beautiful girls." Freyga said as she approached the beds where the two girls were sleeping peacefully. "You've had the girls, now I have to collect my share of the deal."

The goddess took out two jars filled with a strange substance. She handed one to the man. He glanced at his wife before opening the bottle and bringing it to his lips. A light began to flow from him and towards the bottle. After a flash, the man's body disappeared. Only the bottle remained floating in the air shining with its own light. The woman looked at the bottle while tears ran down her cheeks. Her lips formed a phrase before receiving another similar vial. **Please**. The goddess looked at her firmly, indicating that there was no other option. The woman looked at her daughters for the last time before repeating her husband's actions.

"Take care of them for me, please." She said before disappearing.

Freyga approached the girls. One opened her eyes and looked at her smiling. At that moment, a warmth filled the heart of the goddess. She knew that she could not leave the girls to their fate.

"My goddess, we have to go." Said one of the soldiers.

"Get the girls." Said the goddess standing up and leaving the house. "Heimdall, the bridge." The three figures entered the rainbow and reached Asgard. However, Freyga did not cross the Bifrost.

The girls were lucky to have only a few hours of life. Frayga could change them by means of a spell. _What could be your perfect life?_ She asked herself as she looked at the girls who were in the soldiers' arms. _I could turn them into goddesses, but they would not appreciate their beauty so much. Only one race would know how to admire them: The elves_. _But which would be better?_ Faced with her indecision, she decided to send each of the girls to a different kingdom.

"You will call yourself Kaira, and you will be the future queen of Alheim, the Kingdom of the elves of light." Freyga baptized the girl and gave her a pendant with a sun whose center was formed by a golden stone. "In this pendant, I give you the power of light, you will know how to use it wisely." Kaira laughed. The soldier who was holding her headed for Alheim, where he would deliver the girl. "And you." She said turning to the other girl. "You will be called Kaysa, future queen of the dark elves." As she did with Kaira, she handed her a pendant. This was a moon with a purple stone. "In this pendant, I give you the power of darkness." The soldier carrying Kaysa made his way to Svartalheim, the Kingdom of the Dark Elves.

Freyga knew that she had done the right thing by turning the girls into elves. With a sad smile she dismissed the girls who separated their ways.

* * *

In another part of Asgard, a six-year-old boy with black hair ran away from his older brother. His laughter filled the palace gardens.

"I catch you!" His older brother exclaimed. He was about eight years old and his blond hair fell on his face. "It's your turn, Loki." He said while running.

"Thor, wait." Laughed Loki as he ran after his brother.

The two arrived at the entrance of the palace, where a girl of Thor's age played with her dolls. She was the daughter of one of the palace maidens. The first time Loki saw her, she was helping her mother with the laundry.

"Hello." Loki politely greeted, trying to start a conversation. The girl looked at him with disinterest. Her expression changed when she saw Thor on stage.

"You're supposed to catch me." Thor said to Loki, without paying much attention to the girl who looked at him enthralled. She jumped up and started talking animatedly with Thor, completely ignoring Loki.

Seeing his brother steal his girl, he left in a rage, leaving the couple behind.

* * *

The moment he reached his chamber, he unleashed his fury. The books flew from one side of the room to the other as the atmosphere filled with their screams.

An hour later, when all his fury was released, he sat on his bed, watching the whole disaster. Someone knocked repeatedly at his door. When he opened it, he saw his brother Thor with a smile waiting for him to continue playing.

"Are you tired of talking to your friend?" Loki said. He put a lot of contempt on the last word.

"She is a stubborn." Thor said trying to enter the room, however he found his brother obstructing his step.

"Good night brother." Loki said seriously closing the door in his face.

From that day on, the relationship between Loki and Thor was never the same again. There was no more laughter in the gardens, no running around the palace corridors. However, they would have to spend a few more years for their relationship to end up breaking.

* * *

Ten years had passed since that incident. Loki began to be instructed in the art of illusionism, coming to dominate shortly after starting. On the other hand, Thor began his training as a warrior. They were barely visible, but their relationship was cordial.

At that time, Frigga, their mother had received a new maid. She was Loki's age. The girl was caught by the charm of Thor, but as he did with the daughter of the maid, he ignored her shamelessly. Loki, on the other hand, could not take his eyes off that beautiful figure who served breakfast to his mother every morning. He had managed to exchange a couple of words with her, but he needed more.

One day, the maid was kinder than usual with Loki. She told him about her childhood and how she had arrived at the palace. Loki smiled politely while enjoying his conversation, however, something strange was going on in his head. _She is lying to you_ , a voice whispered inside him. He shook his head trying to dispel that idea from his head. But he knew she was lying to him. He excused himself and went to his room.

Once there, he ordered one of his servants to lie to him in simple things such as the color of different objects that Loki was pointing out. He experienced the same feeling he had experienced with the maid. After spending so many hours he ordered his servant to retire. He thought about what happened and it was when he realized his new ability.

The days passed and the maid continued with her new attitude towards Loki. The boy was offended, although he hid his feelings. He was curious to know more about his new skill. Over time, he managed to master it to the point of knowing what was the truth that hid the people behind their lies. That was how he discovered the reason why the maid was so friendly to him: _She wanted to get to Thor in any way. And I am the easy way_. Loki replied. What the maid did not know is that Loki had devised a plan of revenge.

One night, Loki confessed to the young maid that he had talked to Thor about her. He told her that he was waiting for her in his room. The girl began to jump of emotion. Loki smiled and gave her the directions to take to the room.

"You have to go at midnight." Loki added before abandoning the girl.

What the maid did not know is that Loki had given her directions on how to get to his room. When she entered she was surprised to see the black-haired man sitting on the bed. She was paralyzed without knowing what to do. When she saw him get up and walk towards her, she turned around to go out but found another Loki blocking the door.

"What are you doing?" There was fear in the girl's voice.

"It seems that Thor has changed his mind, I'm really sorry." Loki had to make her believe that what he said was true. "He does not know how to appreciate you." Loki stood behind her and began to caress her bare arms. "You do not deserve this." He whispered in her ear and brushed his lips against her neck.

He just needed a few more words and got the girl where he wanted: Naked in his bed waiting to receive him.

Slowly Loki undressed and get rid of his leather clothes. In a matter of minutes, he was ready to get rid of the desire to own his first woman. He positioned himself at her entrance, fixing his green eyes on those of the maid. Without warning, he entered with all his strength inside her, pulling a howl of pain from the girl. He went on like this all the time. He did not mind pleasing the girl he had in his bed. Loki just wanted to satisfy himself.

"Get dressed and leave my room." He ordered exhausted, laying down, turning his back on the maid.

"You lied to me!" The maid exclaimed, covering herself with her clothes. "You just wanted to steal my virtue!" Tears appeared in her eyes.

"What do you expect from the God of Mischief?" Laughed Loki cruelly as he pushed the maid out of her room. _The God of Mischief, good name_. From that day, Loki promised never to fall in love with anyone, which did not prevent him from enjoying with as many women as he wanted. _And if it implies a lie, I am willing to play my role._

 **I hope you liked this first chapter. If I receive enough support I will continue uploading the following chapters, so leave a comment telling me your opinion. You have to keep in mind that I am not an English speaker, so there will be mistakes in the writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

The years passed and both Loki and Thor became the gods they were meant to be. The two brothers completed their respective skills.

"Good job, brother." Thor said hitting his brother in the back. Loki looked at him proudly. "For a moment I did not know what your clone was and what the real one was." He laughed as he took a long sip of his beer.

"Thank you brother, but I would not have been able to kill it if it were not for you." Loki lied. He hated going out hunting with his brother and his friends, but Odin forced him to develop other skills.

Thor and his friends laughed, spilled beer and made a big fuss. Loki on the other hand just slipped away without being seen by others. Those celebrations did not go to him. He preferred to walk through the palace gardens and sit under the shade of a tree to read one of his books.

* * *

"Loki, wake up." Loki did not know when he fell asleep. When he opened his eyes, he found his book on his chest and the eyes of one of Thor's friends. "Heimdall is waiting for you, Thor is already there." Loki began to sit up slowly, which made the messenger uneasy. "It is important."

Loki ignored his words and walked calmly to the Bifrost where his impatient brother waited.

"Now that you are both, I have to inform you of something." Heimdall said. Loki looked at his brother. "Something is happening in the realms, I still have not discovered what."

"Why did not you tell Father?" Loki asked in a bored tone.

"It was the first thing I did." Heimdall answered brusquely. "He ordered me to inform you about it."

"What do we have to do?" Thor asked. _You were already slow to take off your superhero attitude, brother._ Loki thought as he averted his gaze to the reliefs that made up the ceiling and walls of the Bifrost. He knew perfectly well what would happen next: They would have a conversation with Odin, who would give them a speech about their obligations to Asgard and the nine kingdoms. Thor would swear to fulfill his duty as heir to the throne. Loki would simply watch the scene in the background. Before leaving for their new adventure, Frigga would dismiss them as assaults, dedicating sweet words and making them promise that they will help each other and that they would return safe and sound.

After the farewells, it was time to leave. Thor was accompanied by his three men, but Odin decided it was only the brothers.

"You still do not know what's happening, it's better if you do not get too much attention." Odin explained to his children. Thor began to protest, but Odin cut him off with a glance, ending the conversation.

"What is our first destination?" Loki asked before entering the rainbow bridge.

"Heimdall?" Thor called the guardian who started to open the bridge.

"Svartalheim." He said before seeing them cross. "Be cautious, for dark elves are hostile creatures." Loki and Thor exchanged a glance before crossing the bridge.

After a flash, they reached the forests of Svartalheim. Loki looked around, but everything was dark. Thor pulled out his Mjolnir hammer. _Good idea, brother, so nobody will know we've come_.

* * *

Kaysa opened her eyes startled. She sat up slowly and headed for her balcony. Her amber eyes traced the thicket of the forest. Something had interrupted her from her rest. Unfortunately, she could not give the cause with the naked eye. With a firm step, she went to the door of her rooms where two guards watched over her safety.

"Seek Einar." She said to one of them.

After a few minutes, a tall man appeared through the door. His dark, curly hairs were in turmoil as if he had been awakened. His face, covered by a leafy beard, showed some discomfort to be there at that time.

"Have you called me, Your Highness?" Einar said hoarsely. Einar was Kaysa's trusted man. From the day she arrived at the palace, he had been her protector and counselor.

"There's something out there." Kaysa said pointing towards the forest. Einar looked out the balcony. "I have felt an unknown energy, it has been for a few minutes." Kaysa, having grown up surrounded by darkness, had learned to detect energies other than those that made up her kingdom.

"Are you sure?" Kaysa nodded. "I will prepare a small exploration group." Einar left the room calling several of his men. Kaysa went back out onto the balcony. Her gaze kept searching through the dense forest. Suddenly, her knees faltered, causing her to fall to the ground. She had felt that energy again, but this time it was much more intense.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Thor looked at his brother who was a few steps behind him. Loki looked around. That time the sound was stronger. "Voices." Thor whispered. Just when he was going to turn around to find a place to hide with his brother, he realized that he was completely alone. _Good luck brother,_ laughed Loki to himself. He had cast an invisibility spell on himself. He remained stuck in a small clearing that he had while watching his brother find a safe place to hide. _They are getting closer, Thor, you have to hurry._ The situation seemed to amuse him. Thor, however, could not say the same.

"High!" Said a hoarse voice that was a few meters from where the brothers were. The murmur of the voices was accompanied by heavy footsteps and the sound of the metal of the armor. Einar appeared from some bushes, accompanied by his small group of explorers. "Who are you?" As a reflex, he held his hammer in a defensive position. This caused the group of scouts to raise their arms against him.

"Thor." The God said after reconsidering and lowering his hammer.

"Escort him to the palace!" He ordered Einar. Before leaving, he checked the clearing where they had found Thor.

Loki followed the group of scouts standing at the level of stragglers. Nobody could see him, which made it easier to hear about the conversations they were having between them. Einar was talking seriously with one of his soldiers.

"I do not know what's going to happen to him, but I hope his majesty is benevolent, he's probably gone astray along the way." Einar listened silently to his companion. _This gets interesting. At last, we will meet the king of the dark elves._ Loki began to imagine in his mind the image of that mysterious monarch, but he forgot the detail that he would be an elf and that, therefore, would be a beautiful creature. He continued touring the group of explorers. He saw his brother in between. He went unclamped, walking on his own foot. In the depths of his being, Loki felt anger. He wanted his brother humiliated. He decided not to think about Thor anymore and try to find out more about that king they were talking about.

"Did you hear the noises the other night?" One of the explorers laughed with another. "I'm sure Einar was there." Loki felt a chill run down his back. I do not want to be in your place brother _. I think that king will not be able to resist you after having been with that,_ Loki thought looking at Einar with an expression of horror and displeasure.

Little by little, the palace lights began to glimpse. No other construction of a kingdom like this could be expected. The palace was built with dark stone and decorated with ocher flags. The forest stretched around him, isolating him from the rest of the houses in which the subjects lived. They had to cross a bridge before reaching a large number of steps that ended at the palace gates. Loki began to ascend by them but soon needed to rest to take a breath. _A God should not make these kinds of efforts,_ he told himself before teleporting to the top. Once there, he admired the oak door that was in front of him. On it, you could see sculptures of beautiful creatures with serious faces that made one feel as if he were being judged.

Thor and the group of explorers did not take long to arrive. _I know these stairs have killed you brother,_ laughed Loki looking at his brother who had a serious face.

* * *

Einar was the first to enter the throne room. It was a lugubrious room, with thousands of details carved in wood. In the distance on a throne, a small figure was glimpsed. Loki was not able to distinguish in detail who it was unless it came closer.

"Your Majesty." Einar greeted. That caught Loki's attention causing him to teleport at the foot of the throne. He could not believe what his eyes saw. Sitting on the throne was a girl younger than him. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders like a cascade of light. Above her head was a simple bronze headband. Her amber eyes looked distractedly at the room. She wore a leather dress that fitted to her curves. The top part was two strips that covered her breasts, showing the rounded shape of them on the side. The skirt reached to the floor, but there was an opening that made it possible to see her naked right leg completely.

Loki was so distracted that he did not notice the discomfort in his pants. Nor did he notice the arrival of the group to his position.

"Kneel." The girl ordered as she rose from the throne. "I am Kaysa, queen of Svartalheim." She was presented. Her voice sounded melodic to Loki's ears.

"I am Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder, the future king of Asgard." _Relax your tone, brother_ , thought Loki still with his eyes on the queen.

"Can I know what you are looking for in my kingdom?"

"We are on an exploratory mission, my queen." Thor answered, bowing his head as he spoke the last words.

"'We'?" Kaysa looked around the room until she met Einar's gaze.

"He was alone in the woods."

Kaysa started walking down the steps until she reached the soldier's height. At that moment, Loki noticed how small she was compared to him.

"What are you looking for?" The queen asked.

"That information is confidential, your majesty."

"Do you want me to leave you for my kingdom as if it were such?" Kaysa laughed cruelly. "What are you looking for?" Her tone was hard. Thor did not respond. Kaysa's eyes darkened completely. "Maybe a visit to the dungeons will change your mind." Her voice sounded strange.

"Majesty, no!" Einar tried to stop her but she pushed him away.

"Obey your queen!" The royal guards took Thor by the shoulders. It was difficult to hold him back, but finally, the soldiers managed to tie him up and gag him. "Cover his hands." After that order, the soldiers put some strange boxes that covered Thor's hands completely.

Loki watched the scene excited. He had never seen a woman impose herself so much. _Pity, it is such a disgusting creature._ Elves were not the most precious creatures of the Gods. _We could form a great team,_ lamented Loki. However, the change she had had had caught his attention. _I may investigate a little more before presenting myself properly._ Loki smiled wickedly as he followed the queen towards the exit from the throne room.

 **And the second chapter is here. At last, some of our characters are known. As I said in the first chapter, I would be very grateful if you left your opinion. That way I would know if the direction in which I'm going to is the one you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thor scream until he had no voice. He tried to summon Mjolnir, but the strange wives the elves had placed in his hands prevented it. Frustrated, he collapsed against the wall of his dungeon. It was cold and dark, like the whole kingdom. He could hear a faint whisper of water running nearby. The guards who locked him there left, leaving him completely alone and isolated. That was the way the queen wanted him until he decided to talk.

Three days passed until someone came back to visit him. It was about two of the queen's personal guards. Without saying much, Thor was dragged upstairs. He thought that he would go back to the throne room, but he found himself in corridors completely unknown to him.

The guards stopped in front of a door adorned with gold gradabs.

"Elven runes." Thor was surprised to hear Einar's voice. He had not noticed his presence until that moment. "You can go."

"The queen charged us-" One of the soldiers began to say, however, Einar's voice cut him off, making them leave.

"They are protective runes." Einar explained. "I had them recorded the day I became the queen's trusted man." Einar could not hide the paternal tone he acquired when talking about his relationship with Kaysa. "She tries hard to be a good queen, but she's young."

"Youth is not an excuse." Thor's tone was cold.

"True, but I would like it to be taken into account when taking reprisals." Einar placed a hand on Thor's shoulder as a gesture of peace between the two races. However, Thor turned away from the gesture. He was not sure to trust his words. _If Loki were here ..._ Just thinking about his brother infuriated Thor. He had not seen him since the moment Einar caught him as soon as he crossed the rainbow bridge.

* * *

Kaysa brought Einar and Thor to her rooms. Einar had convinced her to listen to the God of Thunder.

"I hear you." Kaysa said sitting in her chair. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a confidential matter." Thor replied. Kaysa's face hardened.

"I demand to be informed of why a God comes to my kingdom!" Kaysa tried to calm down while waiting for Thor's response.

"My queen." Einar intervened, who had remained silent observing the situation. "With all due respect, I think you should reconsider your attitude. He is Odin's son."

"I do not care who his father is." Anger filled Kaysa again. Everyone in the room was expecting a big argument. However, Kaysa surprised them. "Lock him up." Her eyes were completely dark and her voice sounded distant.

"Kaysa, no!" Einar shouted trying to change the girl's opinion. Kaysa stood up slowly and approached her trusted man.

"Go back to disrespect my orders and you will keep him company."

Einar did not answer. He just left the room followed by Thor.

* * *

Thor was back in his cell. Einar had not said anything on the way back. However, his face showed the anger inside him.

"The elf has character." The voice of his brother Loki reached his ears. Next, his image materialized in front of him. "I see you well." Laughed Loki. Thor did not say anything. He just looked at him harshly. "You will not be angry because I disappeared, right?" Loki feigned repentance. "Well, I have to tell you that thanks to that I can continue investigating what is happening here."

"And have you done it?" Knowing his brother, Thor doubted he had.

"Of course I did." Loki smiled proudly.

"And what did you find out?" Thor stood up, facing the image of Loki.

"I know when there is a change of guard and where the dungeons are." Loki loved to annoy his brother. Thor answered what Loki expected. The Thunder God threw himself against his brother, piercing him completely. Loki looked at him disappointed. "Did you really think I was going to come here? They could capture me too."

"You are the most selfish being I have seen."

"Why, for not being here with you?" Loki laughed. "Stop saying nonsense, we have to talk seriously". Loki changed his expression and sat on the rock that served Thor as a bed. "There is something strange about this elf."

* * *

Kaysa began to dive into the bathtub that her maids had prepared for her. Slowly, she felt water caressing her skin. Every time she argued, she felt stunned and lacking in what was happening. Taking a bath used to help her clear her mind and remember what happened.

A murmur of voices from the other side of the door caught her attention. A serious, authoritative voice spoke to one of Kaysa's maids. The girl was trying to avoid the audience at another time.

"I said now." Said Einar entering the room. Kaysa did not move, just opened her eyes and stabbed them into the blue eyes of her trusted man. "My queen." Einar bowed, bowing.

"What happens now?" Kaysa's voice sounded tired.

"I come to ask you, please, to free your prisoner."

"Einar, we've already talked about this."

"Kaysa, I'm trying to avoid a war that we will not win." Einar could not hide the worry in his voice.

"You know that if I release him, he will come to me, what do you think they will do to me?" Kaysa got up and left the tub. Einar looked away from her naked body.

"I think it's time to stop hiding it."

"Not it is not!" Kaysa shouted as she covered her body with her bathrobe. "Einar, he will be free the moment he promises to leave Svartalheim. What happens here is only my business."

* * *

"Strange? She's spoiled and immature, she thinks she can do whatever she wants for the simple fact that she's a queen." Thor described Kaysa's attitude with hatred.

"Come on, brother, you were the same with your age."

"In whose name are you?"

"You know, brother." Loki smiled. "On the other hand, why did not Heimdall open the bridge for the royal guard to come and rescue you?"

Thor looked at Loki. Had not thought of that.

"Loki, I need you to investigate what happens to the queen." Thor began giving orders to his brother, which Loki detested. Just when the God of Mischief was going to protest, there were quick steps approaching. The two brothers looked expectantly at the corridor that opened in front of them. Before the person appeared, Loki cast an invisibility spell on himself.

In front of Thor's cell, Kaysa appeared. His face looked agitated and his eyes were lost. Thor approached the bars of his cell, facing the girl in front. Loki could not help but notice her. Her feet were barefoot and her hair was pulled back in a long braid. She was wearing only a bathrobe that showed clearly the gap between her breasts. At that moment, in the mind of Loki began to form different images that involved the queen and not with clothes precisely.

"Do you want to get out of this cell?" Kaysa had a funny tone in her voice. Thor did not say anything. His blue eyes remained riveted on Kaysa's amber eyes. "Of course you want." The girl moved closer to the bars and her voice diminished to a whisper. "However, it will not be so easy for you to achieve it." Kaysa was so close to the brothers that Loki could smell the aroma of orchids that she gave off. Without saying anything else, Kaysa walked away and took the path back to the surface. Before, he stopped to give orders to the guards who guarded the entrance. "I do not want you to lose sight of it, and I do not want Einar to appear around here either.

* * *

The night arrived and the whole kingdom of Svartalheim was in a state of rest. Loki wandered around the castle looking for a starting point to start investigating. His searches were always nothing. However, that night something changed.

Loki was following his normal route when he heard a door close in the bedrooms. It was not common for people to leave their rooms at night. Following the sound of the shoes against the stone of the ground, Loki arrived until the stables. There he observed how Kaysa, covered by a brown cloak, got on a horse and left slowly and quietly from there. _What are you doing at this time?_ Loki was so curious that he followed the queen wherever she went.

Kaysa came to a forest clearing with a large lake at its center. She got off her horse and sat on the shore. She took off her shoes and let her feet brush the grass in the forest. Loki watched her in the distance, hidden behind some trees. Kaysa looked into the dense forest, unaware of his presence. She took off her pendant and placed it on the shore of the lake. Slowly it went sinking. Loki watched the scene without understanding anything of what was happening. From the lake, purple flashes began to emerge dancing along the shore to give rise to two anthropomorphic forms. At that moment, a music began to fill the atmosphere and the forms began to dance.

Kaysa watched with sad eyes those forms. Loki could not help feeling increasingly intrigued. Maybe it was the music or his curiosity that made Loki get rid of his invisibility spell. His gaze was hypnotized by those figures and their movements. He was closer and was surprised to notice that the two forms had faces. They were two shadows and, even so, Loki could see the features of a woman and a man in them. Something began to oppress the chest of the God of Mischief, but Loki could not focus on it. He was unable to take his eyes off them.

"Why are you so sad?" Loki asked the shadows. The one who imitated a woman was the one who responded by holding out her hand and inviting him to join her dance. Loki began to reach out his hand trying to reach her. "You're not that far away." He told himself as he was unable to touch the figure's hand. The more he strove to reach her, the greater was the strange feeling in his chest. Loki began to breathe with difficulty walking more and more to reach that woman. When he finally managed to catch her hand, the figures moved away quickly and Loki fell into complete darkness.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter. Please, let me know what do you think about it. And don't forget to follow the story so you won't lose any new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki regained consciousness thanks to the galloping movement of a horse. He did not remember coming in one. His clothes and hair were completely wet. _When did I get in the water?_ Against his back, he felt like a small figure was forced to keep him on the horse. He tried to stand up, but his body was numb. The movement made a snarl escape. The horse stopped slowly.

"Take him to the healing room, he's swallowed a lot of water, but I think he's regaining consciousness." Loki heard a sweet, authoritative voice behind him. Kaysa waited for him to get off the horse to get off as well. "Be careful." She ordered as she saw how the guards were preparing to drag him on his way to the healing room. "I want you to have him guarded." Kaysa gave one last look at Loki's body. "Hand him over."

* * *

Loki found himself lying in a room with a warm atmosphere. His bed was surrounded by screens that gave him some privacy. At the back of the room, he could see a couple of elves working on different liquids. His mouth was dry and his body still numb. _I'd better stretch myself a little_ , he thought to himself as he prepared to separate his arms from his body. However, a pair of handcuffs prevented it. He tried to get away from them and that caught the attention of one of the elves who were there. Without saying anything, he left the room.

A few minutes passed until he returned accompanied by several guards. Without being very delicate, they took him out of bed holding each one by an arm. Loki noticed that he still wore his clothes, although his armor had disappeared. He soon found out where they were taking him.

Kaysa waited on her throne just as she did when she received Thor. This time, however, there was no sign of Einar. She had the feeling that the presence of that strange man in Svartalheim was related to Thor's presence. For that reason, Kaysa made Thor present at that moment.

"He has awakened, your majesty." One of the guards approached Kaysa. With a nod, she motioned the others into the room. Slowly, the strange man approached until he was at the foot of the throne. Kaysa could observe him in more detail at that moment.

Kaysa could not deny that the man was attractive. However, what really caught Kaysa's attention was his amused expression. _Does this amuse him?_

"My queen." Loki greeted Kaysa with a rather strange smile. That gesture caused a murmur to spread throughout the room.

"How dare he speak to the queen without permission?" A group of soldiers commented on the gesture. Kaysa raised her hand in silence. Everyone fell silent, waiting for the queen's words. In the distance, Kaysa watched as Thor tried to get closer to see the new prisoner better.

"Bring the other prisoner here." Loki looked over his shoulder and saw Thor approaching. _Do not spoil it, oaf._ Kaysa was in a funny attitude. Seeing how Thor's expression changed for a fraction of a second, Kaysa knew she had found something useful. "Something happens?" Kaysa rested her legs on the arm of the throne, revealing a large part of her legs exposed. Loki's gaze did not miss that detail. Thor, however, was staring at the queen. "Who are you?" Loki was still distracted by looking at Kaysa's figure, her curves and how her dress fit around her. One of the guards hit Loki, knocking him to his knees. Loki glared at the guard before answering.

"I'm Loki, of Asgard."

"What are you doing in Svartalheim?" Loki did not answer. He looked at his brother who was looking forward to his response. Kaysa got up slowly and went to Loki, who was still on his knees. She placed her finger under his chin and slowly turned his head until he was looking at her. "The question I have asked you." Her smell of orchids filled Loki's nostrils.

"I have come to know you, my queen." Loki started to improvise. From the corner of his eye, he could see Thor slowly release the air he had held while waiting for his response. "Your beauty is known by the nine kingdoms." Kaysa walked away from Loki, sitting back on her throne. His answer was not what she expected.

"Your partner did not say that when I asked him."

At that moment, Loki looked at Thor. He ran it up and down and looked back at Kaysa with a smile.

"I've never seen him before." Loki had to convince the queen that he had nothing to do with Thor. If he did not, he would end up in the dungeons until someone rescued them. _If they ever rescue us_.

"Are you telling me you've never seen Thor, son of Odin and heir of Asgard?" Kaysa still did not believe Loki.

"I live on the outskirts of Asgard, of course, I've heard of Thor, but I can assure you I've never seen him before."

"What leads someone to live outside of Asgard?" From what Kaysa had understood, all the inhabitants of Asgard lived in the city itself, around Odin's castle.

"I am a sorcerer." Loki felt Kaysa begin to believe his words. _It has not been so difficult after all_. The smile came back to Loki's lips.

"In that case, lock him in the cell in the west wing." Loki saw how Kaysa's eyes darkened completely. Her voice was strange again.

"Wait! I can help you." Kaysa stopped and looked at him intrigued. "I can show you some spells." Loki had to avoid the dungeons at all costs.

"Do you really believe that the queen of the dark elves knows no spell?" Kaysa laughed cruelly.

"You do not know those of Asgard." It was Loki's last trick. If that did not convince her, nothing would.

* * *

Thor was back in his cold cell. The audience had finished well stop for Loki. As expected, his brother's deceptions convinced Kaysa that he could really be useful to her. On such occasions, Thor wished he could be more like his brother. _Maybe, if I knew how to lie like him, I would not be locked in here._ However, no one could match the God of lies.

Shouts in the distance brought him out of his thoughts. Thor heard as they called the guard and a fight with swords took place. A part of him hoped to see Odin appear, followed by his men to rescue him. The noise of the metal crashing against metal was silenced and replaced by the sound of footsteps heading towards it. _Maybe Loki is guiding them._ His hopes vanished when he saw Einar.

"What's going on?" Thor asked the soldier. Without saying anything, he opened the door of his cell and started yelling at him to leave. "Where are you taking me?"

"There's no time for explanations, we have to hurry to get out of here." Einar walked with an accelerated step towards the surface. At the exit, two horses were waiting for them. Quickly, Einar helped Thor climb one of them. "Follow me." He ordered upon his horse. Together they rode to the other end of the forest until they reached an entrance that led nowhere.

"What is this?" Thor began to doubt Einar's plans.

"This is a portal." Einar answered, stopping his horse in front of the door.

"Why is not it activated?"

"Elven portals only work with moonlight, we have to wait until the light is in the correct position to activate it." Einar looked at Thor. "Do not worry, it's not long." Just at the end of the sentence, Thor watched as the rocks began to illuminate and runes lit up. Immediately after, the portal opened. "Now!" Einar shouted as he hurried through the portal. Thor reacted as best he could, hitting his horse with his heels so that it crossed the portal.

* * *

Loki settled on the bed in his new room. However, he did not have much time to relax. A few minutes later someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Said Loki getting up and waiting to attend his visit. Kaysa appeared with what Loki deduced were her sleeping clothes. Her hair was tied in two braids that fell to the sides to her waist. Her tight dress had been replaced by a more loose-fitting one and a robe that covered her shoulders. "Majesty." Loki said bowing like a bow.

"I wanted to know if they had already installed you in your room." Kaysa looked quickly around the room. "I hope you feel comfortable."

"I could not complain." Loki smiled. Kaysa stared at him for a moment before speaking again.

"I am glad to hear that." Kaysa smiled. He did not care how his 'guest' was. All the palace people knew what Kaysa had done. All except Loki, although it did not take him long to notice.

Loki watched as Kaysa left the room and ordered two of her guards to remain at the door of Loki's room. The guards nodded and crossed their spears, blocking the way. Loki approached to see Kaysa leave, however, the spears did not move. It was at that moment when Loki understood that Kaysa had imprisoned him.

Loki could not do anything. He had to stay calm to earn Kaysa's trust. The days passed and Loki only received the visit of a guard who brought him food three times a day. The first days Loki tried to have a conversation with him. He was an inexperienced and manipulable young man so he asked him how he got to the palace, if he was happy to work with Kaysa, or if he missed seeing his family. The answers used to be very sharp until Loki slowly got the young man to relax and answer their questions. The boy's name was Viggo and he had been serving the queen for a month.

"Do you know when I can meet the queen?" Loki asked as he prepared to eat. It was noon and he had been there for almost a week without leaving.

"These days she's having a lot of problems." Loki looked at Viggo waiting for an explanation. "From what I have been able to hear, Einar has disappeared with the God."

"Thor escaped?" Loki could not control his surprise.

"That's what they say, it has to be true because the queen does not want to see anyone these days." Loki was thoughtful. His brother had escaped from Svartalheim, but he had no idea where he had gone.

The rest of the day, Loki spent hours in his room. He had found a map of Svartalheim in one of the books that Kaysa had offered him. _Where could he have hidden?_ Svartalheim was a big kingdom, but there was nowhere to hide from Kaysa.

That night, Loki awaited his meeting with Viggo. He was sure that the boy would know much more about Svartalheim than he did. His dinner was late. _Damn kid_. Loki went to the door to demand his dinner. When he opened it he was paralyzed. Kaysa was on the other side with a tray in her hands.

"Where are you going?" Kaysa asked, looking at him coldly. Her amber eyes were marked by dark circles of not having slept in days. Her loose hair was adorned only by a golden tiara with leaves. Her burgundy dress only managed to highlight her pallor more. Loki stepped aside inviting her to enter. "I am sorry for the delay with your dinner." Loki just watched as Kaysa placed the dinner on the table and sat on one of the chairs.

"What is the reason for this special service?" Loki smiled, keeping away from the table and Kaysa. "I'm not used to a queen serving my dinner." Kaysa got up from her seat and approached him slowly. Her body brushing Loki's.

"Do not forget why you are here." Kaysa's voice was barely a whisper. Loki went rigid. A couple of months since he has a woman so close. His lust and desire began to blossom in him. His head began to fill with different things that could do at that time with the queen. However, he had to remain calm.

"What's wrong, my queen?" Loki took a step back, putting distance between him and Kaysa. Kaysa walked away and went back to her seat. With a signal, she told Loki to join her. Loki followed her and sat face to face. It was when he noticed the books on the tray, accompanying his dinner. Loki took one in his hands and looked at it with both eyebrows arched. Kaysa smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow morning they will pick you up to take you to the alchemy room, I do not want to wait for anyone, so try not to delay." Kaysa got up and left without saying anything else.

Loki picked up one of the books and looked over it. It was all the Elven spells that existed. He could not help but burst out laughing. Kaysa wanted Loki to start teaching her tricks. The night was going to be long for Loki.

* * *

Thor found himself in a valley surrounded by mountains. Einar was by his side on his horse. That landscape was totally different from Svartalheim. Everything was green and full of light.

"Where are we?" Thor asked Einar.

"In Alheim, the kingdom of the elves of light." Einar began to ride a path. Thor followed him. After an hour's walk, he glimpsed a castle in the distance. At its front door, a small figure with long, dark hair awaited their arrival. Einar came down from his horse and Thor imitated him.

"My queen." Einar said bowing. "I am Einar, royal guard of Queen Kaysa, of Svartalheim. He said pointing to Thor. "He is Thor, son of Odin." The girl's face was extremely similar to Kaysa's.

"It's been so many years since we've seen Einar." The voice of the queen was sweet. "But I have not forgotten about you yet." The woman approached Einar and embraced him with affection. "How is my sister?"

Thor could not hide his astonishment when he heard the queen's last words.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thor, this is Kaira, Queen of Alheim." Einar and Thor were in a small room decorated with several plants and full of light. He could breathe the harmony that reigned in that place. "She's Kaysa's sister." Kaira inclined her head in greeting. Unlike her sister, her hair was brown and adorned with metallic gold flowers. Her eyes, however, were exactly the same as Kaysa's.

"Do you know my sister?" Kaira smiled. "I have not seen her in a long time. Do you know if she's okay?" Einar looked at Thor. "What's wrong?"

* * *

Kaysa entered the alchemy room where she expected to see Loki. The room was completely dark. Kaysa was sure she had made sure that Loki was there. She went to turn around to call her maids. The door closed. Kaysa tried to open it but a strange force was blocking it. Her gaze traveled across the dark room.

"Do you really think this trick will work?" Kaysa asked loudly as she walked towards the center of the room. "I remind you that I am the queen of the dark elves, darkness is something very normal for me." Covertly, she picked up the dagger that hung from her pants. Her eyes continued to roam the room. Kaysa had the power to separate the energy that radiated from people. However, something confused her at that moment. She felt the same energy distributed throughout the room, but the intensity varied with each step she took. Suddenly, all the energy gathered in one spot. Kaysa began to walk there with her dagger raised, ready to finish with that trick. She could feel it. She was a foot from the place. Kaysa raised her dagger. At that moment, the darkness disappeared and the room was illuminated again. Her arm was trapped and a dagger pressed against her neck. She felt a trickle of blood begin to descend toward her collarbone.

"It has not been difficult." Loki whispered in Kaysa's ear.

Kaysa turned on herself while pulling the arm that imprisoned her. Loki fell to the ground hitting his back. For some insensors, his gaze was fixed on the ceiling of the room. He knew he could not face the queen, but his instinct was faster. Loki jumped up, facing Kaysa. In his hands appeared two small daggers.

"I think you do not know who you're dealing with." Kaysa said as she adopted her guard position. Loki smiled but did not answer. He avalanced on the girl dodging all attacks. Both were good fighters, but only one could win. Loki had Kaysa blocked. His muscles relaxed. He knew he had won the battle. However, Kaysa still had one last blow. She invoked a spell that caused a thick black fog to begin to fill the room. It began to surround Loki's boots. Confused, he looked at his adversary. Kaysa's eyes glowed dark. He fell flat on the ground.

"It seems you're not that good." Kaysa laughed in that strange voice that Loki was getting used to.

"Never lower your guard, your highness." Loki replied. The image of him lying on the ground vanished in an instant. His arm surrounded the girl from the back, with a dagger resting on her neck, while in his other hand another pointed right at her heart. "Not one more movement." Kaysa gave up the battle. All darkness disappeared and her eyes returned to their natural state. Loki turned her on herself, only inches from her face. Kaysa slipped away without difficulty and without saying a Word she left the room. That battle had managed to have a strange effect on Loki. He felt strangely excited.

It did not take him long to leave the room, where two guards waited to accompany him to his 'room'. In his mind, Kaysa's image in the battle was repeated over and over again. _She is a great warrior_. He came to his room with the idea of going through the palace looking for her to see her again, however, he could not leave when he had two sentries posted at his door.

* * *

Kaysa was alone in her room taking off her suit. She had thrown out all her servants and had asked not to be disturbed. She felt humiliated after the battle with Loki. A few knocks were heard at her door.

"I said do not bother me." Kaysa's voice sounded furious.

"I thought you'd like to see me." A familiar voice said as he opened the door. A figure appeared in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kaysa did not believe. "They told me you left." Kaysa walked slowly towards Einar.

"I could never leave you." Einar answered as he opened his arms to receive Kaysa. His hands encircled her waist, covered only by a thin silk of Kaysa's dress. He could not avoid tracing her back and kissing her bare shoulder lightly.

"Oh, Einar." Kaysa sighed as she looked up and stared into his eyes. Slowly she went close in search of his lips, but Einar separated then. "I know what you're going to tell me, but tonight I need you." Kaysa was still clinging to him. However, Einar shook his head sweetly as he kissed Kaysa's forehead and left there.

He heard Kaysa call him, but kept walking until he got away enough. When he turned a corner he clung to the wall. Einar's eyes began to turn green and slowly the image of the man was replaced by Loki's. His breathing was fast and his cheeks showed a certain flush. He clenched his jaw tightly as he strolled toward the gardens. _I need a break._

* * *

It had been a week since Thor arrived in Alheim. At that time he learned to observe Kaira, realizing that she was totally different from her sister Kaysa. Kaira was an affable and educated elf, always with a smile that illuminated her face. Ever since she met Thor, she had shown hospitality by lodging him in one of the many rooms in the palace.

"Compared to the Svartalheim dungeons, any place is better." Thor laughed when Kaira asked him if he found his room acceptable.

Thor could move freely around the palace, tour the multiple halls and train whenever he wanted without being disturbed.

In one of his nocturnal walks, he came to a kind of balcony located at the edge of a cliff, near a large waterfall. In the middle of the balcony, he found Kaira quite focused on her chores. Her dark hair fluttered in the wind, and her tiara reflected the light of the moon that struck it. Thor looked around for some soldier who was escorting the queen, but he found the surprise that it was only her and him. He hesitated between approaching or not but finally decided not to disturb her and leave.

"Do not leave." Kaira's sweet voice made Thor stop short.

"I do not want to bother you, my queen." Thor said as he moved slowly towards her.

"Do not worry." Kaira smiled. "Please, come closer." Kaira stepped aside showing a strange sculpture. It consisted of a small fountain filled with water. Kaira observed the confused gesture of the God and laughed lightly. "Do not panic and look at the water please." Thor did just as the queen had asked.

"What is it?"

"This allows me to see my sister." Thor's face darkened. "Not her image, but her energy, so I know that everything is fine." Kaira stepped next to Thor and rested her hand on the water. Waves began to form and a small figure of light began to form on the surface. Thor watched the show fascinated. He had heard about elven magic, but he never thought it would be so beautiful to see.

"Does it work with anyone?" Thor asked. Kaira nodded and moved her hand across the surface of the fountain, making Kaysa's figure disappear. She replaced her hand and two new figures appeared. "Who are they?" Thor stared at them, could see how one shone more than the other.

"We are." Kaira answered. "The smallest figure is me. As you can see, my energy of light is much greater than yours." Thor looked at Kaira and then at the figures that remained motionless on the surface.

"Could I try it?" Kaira nodded and took Thor's hand, placing it on the water. The figures disappeared. "What do I have to do now?"

"Just think of the image of the person you want to see." Kaira answered while keeping her hand on Thor's. "When you have it, you'll see how it starts to form." The direct contact with Kaira made Thor tense. It was not the first time someone had touched his hand, but it was the first time he had been so nervous. Thor began to think about the different people he could look for: Odin, his mother, his friends ... But the figure that materialized was not what he expected.

"His light is very dim." Kaira seemed worried.

"And what does that mean?" Thor did not look away from the figure.

"It is a dark person, its light is practically non-existent."

"It does not surprise me." Thor replied. His eyes rested briefly on Kaira's, who had an expression of anguish. "It's my brother."

"How is your sister?" Thor asked after a silence.

"Her light is getting smaller." Kaira answered, still with her hand on Thor's. "Needed help."

"How could I help?" Thor was surprised saying those words. He did not want to help Kaysa, he wanted to take revenge on her for humiliating him, but the feelings that were beginning to grow for Kaira forced him to do anything so that the queen would not suffer.

Kaira looked at Thor with hope in her eyes. Instinctively, Thor placed his free hand on Kaira's cheek. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against the rough palm. Slowly they closed the space between them.

"Excuse me, Majesty." The voice of a soldier interrupted the moment. "Einar is looking for you." Thor sighed annoyed. Kaira smiled without opening her eyes yet. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. She took a breath and left Thor without even looking at him. She left the balcony following her soldier, leaving Thor alone. Far from getting angry, Thor looked once more at the fountain, watching his smiling reflection in the water.

* * *

 **Please, leave a review so that I know you want me to kee on with the story. And do not lose a chapter by following it. Love 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Like Thor, Loki had learned to observe Kaysa. The training sessions had gone from being sporadic to more frequent. Two days a week they met in the training room and Loki tried to teach Kaysa the art of illusionism. He tried because in reality he only made the queen believe that she was capable of doing these illusions.

"Every day you control them better, my queen." Loki laughed, making a movement with his fingers that made the images disappear just as Kaysa moved her arm. "Maybe it's time for the student to become a teacher."

Kaysa just looked at Loki with her amber eyes and a faint smile drawn on her face. She had become accustomed to Loki's presence, so much so that she had eliminated the surveillance of his room.

"What could I teach you?" Loki knew the answer perfectly. Since the night he saw those shadows in the forest, he needed that power.

"Maybe, you could show me your magic." Loki glanced sideways at Kaysa. To his surprise, her expression did not change.

"I think it's still early." Kaysa answered as she collected her things. "I have to leave, there are issues that require my attention." And with this, Kaysa left the training room. Loki watched as the door closed. He knew perfectly well the matters that Kaysa had to deal with. He remembered then that he also had things to do. With a mischievous smile, he left the room with the image of Einar, walking towards Kaysa's room.

* * *

Thor and Kaira became more and more accustomed to each other's presence. They used to go for a walk in the palace gardens while talking about life in both kingdoms.

"Someday you could visit me in Asgard." Thor spoke with joy. "You would like all that." His pace was relaxed, enjoying the company of Kaira, watching as her dark hair danced with each step.

"I would love to." Kaira smiled as she imagined what it would be like to visit Asgard, the palace, its gardens, and everything with Thor at her side. When thinking about being with Thor, her face blushed.

"You could stay as long as you want." Thor seemed so excited. Kaira, however, began to be sad. The idea that Thor had to leave was real. Kaira stood suddenly, her gaze lost on the horizon. "Kaira?" Thor stopped beside her, gently stroking her arm. "What's going on?". Kaira came to her senses and looked at Thor in puzzlement.

"Do not worry." She smiled but her smile was sad. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go back to the palace." Thor looked at her with some doubt.

"I accompany you." Thor started walking back to the palace but stopped when he saw that Kaira was not following him. "Let's go?" He smiled offering her his arm to walk together. Kaira decided to leave her problems for another time and take advantage of the little time left to be with Thor.

* * *

Einar reached the room where Thor waited impatiently.

"What's going on?" Einar had received a message from Thor asking him to meet as soon as possible.

"I need your help." Thor seemed more nervous than usual. "I want to organize a dinner." Einar looked puzzled at the blond. "Only for Kaira."

"Count on me." Einar smiled. He had heard rumors about Thor's strange relationship with Queen Kaira, but he did not expect them to be so true.

* * *

"What's wrong, Einar?" Kaira asked as he followed the knight through its corridors.

"We have to deal with a very important issue."

"Einar, it's not because you're discourteous but you're not Alheim's adviser." Kaira seemed increasingly confused.

"It's not an Alheim problem." Einar stopped in front of the door of the great hall. "But it's a problem for all the elves." And with this, Einar opened the door and gestured for her to enter. Kaira watched her room, empty. The noise of the door closing made her startle. Behind her, a figure slowly approached.

Kaira turned slowly on guard to finally find Thor's blue eyes. Without saying anything, Thor took her hand and led her to the center of the room where there was a large table full of different delicacies. Kaira could not hide her amazement.

"I hope you did not care that I went hunting." Thor said as he lifted a tray and showed one of the dishes he had prepared. Kaira could not speak, so she just shook her head as she watched every gesture of the God.

"What is this about?" Finally, Kaira could speak.

"I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality." Thor sat near Kaira and began to serve her. That was a half-truth since Thor actually wanted to propose a somewhat crazy plan.

The dinner passed as Thor had planned it, arriving at the time of dessert. The moment that Thor was waiting for. Nerves began to take hold of him, but he made an effort to try to control them. A flash caught Thor attention. Kaira followed the direction of his gaze.

"I have to find out what that is." Kaira said standing up. Thor did not say anything but followed her.

They mounted a horse to the door through which Thor had passed by Einar some time ago. Thor instantly recognized the armor of the Asgard soldiers. Kaisa stopped a few feet from the soldiers who had passed through the door. With a gesture they formed two rows, leaving space in between. Thor grabbed the reins of Kaira's horse to draw her to him, positioning himself in protective mode.

"Father." He said when he saw the figure of Odin emerge from the end of the ranks of soldiers. Kaira looked respectfully at the old man who rode towards them with his armor and his serious and hardened face.

* * *

Kaysa lay on her bed, with a thin sheet covering her body. Einar, sitting on the edge of the bed, put on his boots. His green eyes shining more than ever.

"We can not repeat this." Despite the amused look in his eyes, his tone sounded serious and authoritative. Kaysa said nothing, just stroked his back. "I'm serious." Einar looked over his shoulder at the queen. "I'm leaving." Kaysa's face changed completely.

"You can not do that." Kaysa spoke with a hardened tone. "You can not leave me now, problems are coming, you know." Einar remained motionless without knowing exactly what to do.

"You'll have to look for help in another." He finally said as he stood up, grabbed his shirt and left Kaysa's room.

* * *

Loki soon got rid of the image of Einar. He knew that what he had done would have its results soon. He was not wrong. That night Kaysa called him. Unlike other times, the guard did not lead him to the training room. When he opened the door he found himself in Kaysa's private room. Loki did not have to wait long.

"My queen." Loki greeted Kaysa with a small bow and a mischievous smile.

"Loki." Kaysa waved back as she offered him a glass of wine. "Maybe you wonder why you're here." Loki nodded taking a sip of his drink. "Well, sometimes it's good to relax." She laughed as she sat on her bed, inviting him to join her. Loki could not deny the attraction he felt towards the elf, and something in his pants was screaming at him to accept the invitation, remembering how the experience had been a few hours before.

* * *

The moment was exhausted and wild. Loki lay on his back with his eyes wide open. Kaysa's movements repeated again and again in Loki's mind. Only the brush of her hair on his chest brought him back to reality. Loki looked into Kaysa's eyes, completely dark.  
"So, is this the kind of relaxation you were talking about?" Loki smiled. Kaysa just looked at him and kissed him. A dark mist began to surround them. Loki felt his head start to spin. The last thing he saw before unraveling was Kaysa's face staring at him.

* * *

Kaysa woke up next to Loki, without remembering anything of what happened. She looked at the God, tied to the head of her bed and moaning as he slowly opened his eyes. Kaysa dressed quickly, covering herself with one of her suits and separating from him.

"What the hell...?" Loki did not stop complaining. He tried rubbing his face and it was when he realized he was tied. "Hey!" He shouted and fixed his green eyes on Kaysa. The queen looked at him horrified.

"Tell me what happened last night." Kaysa seemed a totally different person than the one who a few hours ago had invited Loki to 'relax' with her.

"We were relaxing." Laughed Loki, remembering everything from last night. The image of the mist hit his head. "The mist!"

"Oh my God." Kaysa was horrified. "You should not remember any of that." Kaysa kept scouring her room with panic in her eyes.

"You have to tell me what that was." Loki spoke seriously, examining every move of Kaysa.

"Einar is gone, who is going to help me now?" Kaysa did not seem to hear Loki, which desperate the God even more. Loki used his magic and created an illusion of himself. He positioned himself in front of the queen and held her by the shoulders, immobilizing her.

"Let go of me and let me help you." Loki squeezed hard. Her movements seemed mechanical. She went to the bed and released Loki. After that, the illusion he had created disappeared. Kaysa did not seem to react.

* * *

Loki took Kaysa and mounted her on a horse. He climbed on afterward, holding her in his arms. They rode to the depths of the forest until they reached the lake where Loki was captured when he landed in the kingdom. He dismounted and took Kaysa in his arms, placing her on a rock near the shore. He did not want to pressure her to speak, he knew he had to have lead feet and nerves of steel if he wanted to get the magic that the queen had.

"The first time it happened I was 12 years old." Kaysa finally spoke, her gaze fixed on the reflection of the two over the lake. "The night was closed and a strange figure woke me up, I was afraid, but something made me want to follow it. I had to leave my room, but Einar had posted two guards at the door of my room. Its bony, dark hand told me to jump around my balcony." Loki stared at Kaysa, her story bored him, but he had to keep pretending. "I followed it to this place. The figure stopped in the middle of the lake, something told me that I had to get there, and I did so. I went down to my shoulders and that was when I began to feel dizzy. I was immersing my head in the water, and I heard its voice. It was dark, its cries and moans were heartbreaking. I was afraid, but it caught me, it needed my help. It promised me that in return it would give me what I needed, what I would like." Kaysa paused briefly. "I helped it, I just nod and I felt its sadness, tears, and fury fill my little body. Einar found me the next morning, totally soaked." Kaysa was trembling. Loki stroked her shoulder trying to comfort her. "It was not until two years later that I began to experience memory loss, and when I told Einar everything, he made me go to many different healers. It was useless, nobody knew what was happening. Only a strange woman was able to tell me what had happened. I had the feeling that I knew her before, but my memories were blurry. A long time ago, a necromancer ruled the kingdom of Svartalheim. His actions were ruinous, he just wanted the total destruction of the rest of the kingdoms. The Gods did not approve it. They decided to trap him and condemn him to exile, I do not know how he came back here, but he did. His strength was very weak, he could not materialize, so he needed a 'container', someone from whom he could feed himself growing stronger. "

"And what better than the future queen?" Loki finally concluded.

"Yes. You have to promise me that you will help me. The Gods will soon know of his return and there is only one way to kill him." Kaysa stared at Loki.

"Busting you." Loki had managed to know what that magic was. Now he just had to get hold of it. He knew that he could control that necromancer, he was not weak like Kaysa. He just needed to bring it up.

Kaysa and Loki stayed there for a long time. Each one thinking about their affairs. They returned to the palace at nightfall without exchanging a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaira was sitting in her seat in the middle of the table. Odin was standing at the other end, talking abruptly with his generals. Thor watched Kaira, staring and trying to ignore the conversation.

"It is a danger to the realms." Thor looked at his father. It was true that he had wanted Kaysa to pay for humiliating him, but the time he had spent with Kaira had erased that feeling. His father's general was still planning absurd and disrupted plans. The sound of a moving chair caught his attention. Kaira had gotten up and was heading towards the group, followed by her guards.

"I will not participate in your plan to capture and kill Kaysa." Odin looked at her seriously. His eye fixed on hers.

"Do you plan to turn your back on the realms?" A robust man faced the queen. Thor got up and joined the group as well, staying between his father and Kaira.

"No." Kaira answered. Thor had never heard her speak so coldly. "But I'm not going to turn my back on my sister." And with this, she turned around and went to exit the room. "I want you to leave, all of you. I do not want to see any Asgardians when the night falls." Kaira's gaze fell briefly on Thor.

"Kaira." Thor whispered, but the elf left without paying attention.

"She is as her sister." Another general of his father protested. "She will also give us problems in the end, the elves are very broad-minded people."

Thor hit the table while he ordered the soldier to shut up.

"You do not know what you're talking about. I do not want you to hurt her." This time Thor looked at his father. Odin walked away from the group, followed by his son's gaze.

"She has chosen her side in this war. She has betrayed the All-father, she does not deserve compassion."

* * *

Loki and Kaysa left their training sessions. Kaysa feared she was wrong in telling Loki her secret, and Loki was too busy trying to organize his feelings.

Loki walked for hours and days through the palace aimlessly, although his head kept turning over the conversation with Kaysa a few weeks ago.

Loki was in his room when someone knocked loudly on his door. He sat up slowly and walked to the door. The knocks were repeated, this time with more insistence. When he opened the door he found two guards waiting for him. Loki feared that Kaysa had returned to send his 'arrest' in the room. He waited patiently to be informed.

"Follow us." Ordered the oldest of the guards. Loki looked at him and took a step out of his room. Loki followed the youngest of the two. It was the same one who had been informing him the first few days about the situation in the palace. He tried to talk to him several times, but only received a nervous glance. Loki feared the worst.

After a couple of turns and climbing stairs, they came to a large pair of dark wooden doors. The guards stopped and placed themselves in their sentry position. Loki opened the doors. Thousands of shelves full of books appeared before him. His eyes danced from one place to another: books of history, literature, philosophy, poetry, enchantments, ancient magic ... His green eyes fell on the open doors where the guards were waiting for him. Kaysa appeared in the background. Loki tried to approach her, but Kaysa left without looking at him.

* * *

Thor reached the door of Kaira's room. The force and decision that had made him get there disappeared in a matter of seconds. _What should I tell her? That she is in danger? That nobody is going to hurt Kaysa? That I fall in love with her?_ The noise from the door brought him back. A maid left the room. When she saw Thor, she bowed and waited at the side. Thor peered with shame inside. Kaira was sitting on her bed in her light white dress and gray tunic. Her dark, wet hair fell down her back. Thor came in hesitantly. He did not know if Kaira would want to see him or not. The queen noticed his presence, but ignored it and started brushing her hair. Thor said nothing but kept walking towards her. He took her small hand with his, removing the brush. He turned Kaira gently and brushed her long mane in silence. Kaira's shoulders relaxed slowly. They did not need words. They both knew what that moment meant. Thor placed his free hand on Kaira's shoulder. She stroked his hand and pressed it against her cheek.

The soldiers waited outside the castle in their golden armor. Thor turned on himself, hoping to see Kaira seeing him off. He only found Einar. The two exchanged a glance as a farewell. Thor would never forget the help he offered when he needed it the most.

"We're going back to Asgard." Odin announced, leading the way to a clearing where the bridge to the Bifrost appeared. Thor did not look back again.

Inside the castle, Kaira watched as the figure of the man who had managed to embrace her heart disappeared. Two tears fell down her cheeks. She knew that the next time she saw him it would be in battle and the two were on opposite sides. With determination, she dried her tears with her hand and called her council and Einar. They had to prepare their plan for the battle.

* * *

Loki's room was full of mountains of books that he had been taking out of the library to read them. He missed philosophy and poetry, but he also had an interest in Svartalheim's history books. His interest grew as he progressed in those books. Something in those pages caught his attention. One name: Malekith. It was not the first time he had heard that name, but he was unable to locate it in his mind. Malekith had been the last king of Svartalheim, almost 1,000 years ago. His attempt to dominate the kingdoms condemned him to death by exile. Loki slowly closed the book. He had been reading for hours and had missed dinner time. However, he did not seem to mind. His mind analyzed everything he had read. His eyes widened as he realized everything.

He left his room in a hurry trying to get to his destination as soon as possible. Something outside the palace caught his attention. Loki peeked into the nearest window when he saw how a glow appeared in the forest. Cursing under his breath, he changed course and went out to the palace gates, wishing it was not who he believed.

His contracted face awaited the arrival of the visitors. He summoned his daggers and hid them under the sleeves of his robes. Several soldiers in dark armor were gathering behind them. His face relaxed when he saw white armor. At the head marched a small silhouette on the back of a horse. Loki felt a chill when he saw her descend, it was Kaysa's face, but at the same time totally different.

"I'm here to see the queen." She announced with authority and courteously. Loki looked at her and then behind her. Several generals kept the young woman's back, including Einar. The knight gave Loki a suspicious look of contempt. Everyone was waiting for his response.

"Welcome." Loki finally said with a lively voice and a mischievous smile, making a small bow.

* * *

"Where is Kaysa?" Einar asked as they kept waiting for the queen to appear.

"Who are you?" Loki pretended not to listen to Einar and focused in the presence of the young woman who had arrived demanding to see Kaysa.

Just as she was about to answer, the living room doors opened and Kaysa appeared in a dark brown tunic and her long hair pulled back in a braid. Her walk was angry.

"What are you doing here?" Kaysa's eyes shone with rage. It seemed she only had eyes for that girl. Loki then noticed who she was.

"Sister." Kaira seemed worried. Her suspicions had come true. Something was consuming her sister, making her real person disappear and replacing it with something dark and cruel. "We have come to help you."

"Who told you I need help?" Kaysa looked with sorrow at her sister. "Go away." The sisters began to argue agitatedly. The discussion ended with Kaysa turning her back on her sister. Loki looked at the situation with surprise. I did not expect the queen to take her character with her sister. With a bow, Loki apologized and went after her.

Loki quickly reached her, holding her by the wrist. Kaysa tried to pull away, but Loki was too strong for her. That infuriated Kaysa more and she started screaming and hitting his chest. Even though that got Loki out of his nerves, something in his head told him to hold on. When he had the opportunity, he caught her in his arms and squeezed enough to immobilize her. Slowly Kaysa stopped fighting Loki and began to place her hands on his shoulders. They held each other for a couple of minutes until Loki parted a little and looked at her. Her head was low. With his hand tucked under her chin, he lifted Kaysa's head until their eyes met.

"I'm a horrible person." Kaysa finally said. Loki tried to comfort her with his gaze. "She is not safe here Loki. She has to go."

"You're not horrible." Loki answered, stroking her cheek. Kaysa shook her head. Loki acted without thinking and brushed his lips with Kaysa's. He waited for her reaction. Kaysa did not move, her face showed the surprise she felt. Loki bowed again but not only touching her lips that time. The feeling that Loki experienced was very different from others. He felt like a sensation of heat invaded his whole body. He could not control the situation, not even his gestures.

They separated slowly. Loki tried to regain his composure before opening his eyes. He looked at Kaysa with a small smile. She replied blushing in the same way. The moment did not last long. Kaysa began to feel dizzy, felt the room spinning. Her eyes clouded and slowly she lost the image of Loki until everything turned black. Loki held her in his arms, calling for help and unable to understand what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki spent weeks at the foot of Kaysa's bed, waiting to see an answer that told him everything was fine. However, Kaysa seemed deep in sleep.

Kaira remained in the palace, working on several potions that could help her sister. Every time she saw that her effort was useless she was frustrated. Tired of not being able to do anything else, she decided to imitate Loki and wait for Kaysa to wake up.

"I've never asked you, who are you?" Kaira asked without looking at Loki.

"I am Loki, of Asgard, son of Odin." Loki answered slowly, thinking each of the words he said.

"Are you here to kill her?" Kaira got up putting herself between Kaysa and Loki, trying to protect her sister. She could not believe that Odin was so interested in killing her. "Do not do anything to her, she's a good queen."

"I know." Loki looked at Kaysa for a long time. _I have to protect her._ His father would not be long in coming. He had to prepare for war. "I'm not going to let anyone put their hands on her." Loki turned to Kaira. "I give you my word." Loki grabbed Kaira by the shoulders strongly. "Send them to look for me when she wakes up." And with that, he left the room.

Kaira looked at the door through which Loki had left. She did not trust him and she was not going to let her sister's fate be in his hands. She walked to the same door and called one of her guards.

* * *

"My queen." Einar greeted Kaira when he entered Kaysa's room, so familiar to him. He watched Kaysa's face, growing paler, making dark circles under her eyes.

"Einar, I need your help, the war is coming, and we can not fail my sister or her kingdom, make sure the troops are ready for dawn." Kaira's orders were very clear. Einar nodded, willing to do anything for his queen and his kingdom.

* * *

Thor was ready at the Bifrost, waiting for his father's army to arrive and go straight to battle. His head, however, could not find a way to concentrate. He could only think of Kaira. He did not want her to be involved, but he could not get her out of there. She had made a decision and he knew she would fulfil it. Nor could he turn his back on his father and Asgard. As a future king, he had to prove his worth and priorities.

"Prince Thor." A soldier tried to get his attention for the third time. With a nod, he motioned Thor to look toward the bridge. That was where Odin came on his horse with his shining armour, followed by a large number of soldiers, more than those who made up Thor's army. The armies united into one and passed through the Bifrost.

They appeared at the same point where he first arrived with Loki. The forest seemed to indicate the way forward to the palace. The army began to march after Odin, hearing only the horses riding and the rattle of the metal of the armour. Nothing could stop the march. Nothing but a person.

"You." Odin said when faced with Loki. "We have not heard from you in months."

"And I see how worried you were about that, father." Loki spat out each of those words with a fake smile on his face. "I know why you are here." He continued as he walked side by side with his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry to tell you that you're late." He pulled out a shiny sphere that showed an image. Odin approached slowly and fixed his eye on the centre of the sphere. In it, Kaysa's face was lying on her bed, paler than it used to be.

"How?" Odin could not believe what he was looking at. At that moment Kaysa's face contracted. Odin went into a rage and started throwing curses. He stopped in front of Loki and started to hit him. The image of Loki vanished.

* * *

Loki ran towards Kaysa's guard. He ordered not to move from the room under any circumstances. He mounted a horse and ran towards the entrance to the palace, where Einar and an army awaited the battle.

"Soldiers, ready!" Einar shouted as he saw lights coming towards the entrance. Loki fixed his eyes on those lights. He knew his father and he knew that it would not be so easy to attack him. Loki sharpened his eyes by looking around. The soft reflection of the moon in the metal confirmed his theory.

"No, they're cheating us." Loki exclaimed, trying to stand in front of Einar's troop.

"Senseless." Einar answered.

"You are going to condemn us to a catastrophe." Loki tried to convince Einar uselessly.

The troops advanced right to the trap. When Odin had them sufficiently distracted, he assaulted their backs with his spear, followed by his army.

* * *

The screams began to be heard in the corridors of the palace. Kaira was terrified hearing footsteps crossing quickly in front of her door.

"They are entering!" A voice shouted. "You have to put the queens safe!"

Kaira looked at her sister and hugged her figure. The door opened quickly. A soldier with his silver armour came in and put his hand on Kaira's shoulder, pulling her back.

"I need you to accompany me, Majesty." Kaira looked at Kaysa. "Do not worry, we'll come for her." Kaira allowed herself to be guided, leaving her sister behind, hoping to see her again at some point.

* * *

Thor made his way through the soldiers with his hammer, allowing his father and his troops to enter the palace. For a moment his gaze searched for his brother and Kaira for the battlefield. Fortunately for him, there was no trace of any of them.

The hallways of the palace were deserted. Slowly he began to track all the rooms in search of Kaysa. If he got her to surrender, everything would end quickly, and Kaira could forgive him. He knew how to recognize the room immediately, just by seeing the door carved with Elven runes. He opened the door slowly, ready for any attack. What was his surprise when he saw the tranquillity that reigned in the room.

"Stop." Loki's voice rang behind him. "It would be very low, even for you." Loki's cold gaze pierced Thor like knives.

"It's your obligation." Odin burst into the room, approaching with a determined step toward the bed where Kaysa remained, oblivious to reality. "He owes it to his kingdom." Odin drew his spear and adopted his attack position. Loki ran towards him knocking him down. Thor watched the scene trying to take a position from one of the parties. He owed it to his people, but he would betray the woman he loved.

Odin soon got rid of Loki, hitting him against the wall. Loki's eyesight began to blur but he put all his strength into staying awake. He tried to get up when he saw his father approaching Kaysa with his spear held high, ready to cross it with her.

"No Please." Loki murmured with pain in his voice. His words did not flinch at Odin, who kept his eye on the young queen. Loki was preparing for the end of Kaysa, looked away and closed his eyes tightly, avoiding to see the scene that was in front of his eyes. A scream followed by the blow of metal brought him back. He expected to see Thor in front of Odin, choosing positions. However, his vision was more unpleasant. Kaysa was standing, surrounded by a dark cloud. Loki knew exactly what it was about.

Thor was on guard and advanced towards Kaysa, ready to attack, but the queen had quick reflexes and managed to dodge all the blows. It did not take long to exhaust Thor, whose breathing was cut short. Kaysa's dark eyes shifted from Thor to the slowly rising figure of Loki. Loki approached her with a slow step.

"I know who you are." Kaysa grimaced in confusion. "I know what you want." Slowly she began to understand Loki's words. "Why settle for someone so weak?"

"The weakest people are the easiest to manipulate." Kaysa's strange voice answered.

"Why not look for someone stronger who pursues your same goal?" Kaysa's eyes followed Loki with interest.

"Like you, magician?" The voice was burlesque.

"Like me, a God." Kaysa's gaze opened. "I am Loki, from Asgard, son of Odin." Kaysa tensed when she heard Odin's name. "And God of Lies." The smile that appeared on Loki's face was triumphant.

"If I abandon her, she will die at the time, she will feel weak and there will be no solution for her." Loki nodded and opened his arms in welcome. An evil laugh filled the room.

* * *

Thor watched as Loki approached with open arms towards Kaysa. The surrounding mist began to condense and a masculine form appeared. Kaysa's body began to collapse slowly. What happened next happened too fast for Thor. The condensed figure lunged at Loki. He remained firm until he made a movement from which he took out a small chest. The figure stifled a scream while trying to flee uselessly. However, a strange force drew him more and more towards the chest, trapping him finally inside him.

Thor looked puzzled at his brother, who was still holding the chest. Kaysa was in front of him, with a look of horror. Thor stood up and approached them.

* * *

Kaysa had seen what had been tormenting her for years, finally coming out of her body. She did not know how Loki had achieved it. _He's just a magician_ , she thought to herself. She watched as Thor approached them and a grunt caught her attention. On the other side of the room, Odin tried to sit up cursing between murmurs. Kaysa wanted to get up but her legs did not respond. A feeling of numbness began to invade her whole body. In vain she tried to stay awake until at last she overcame and let that feeling flow freely throughout her body.

* * *

"Kaysa!" Loki tried to call her but Odin, who had managed to get up and approach their children, stopped him.

"Hold it." Odin ordered his son. Loki refused and tried to convince Thor to stop.

"Brother, is this or kill her." Thor needed his brother to understand the act of mercy his father had shown. He could have killed her right there, but he had seen the same scene as him. He had seen that figure and how Kaysa fell. His morality did not allow him to kill her, but it was not safe to leave her free after all. Gently, he took Kaysa in his arms and pulled her out of the room just as the Asgardian soldiers arrived. "Take charge of her." Thor ordered under the proud gaze of Odin. "Father, I would like to review what the damage has been." Thor excused himself.

"Of course." Allowed Odin. Thor left with a determined step. "Seize Loki too." Odin said. Loki looked at his father with confusion. "You've shown too much understanding with the queen, I'm not sure what you plan." And without saying anything else, he left the palace, back to Asgard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I've been back to this fic after quite some time. I have a lot of ideas that you will see little by little. You can leave a review telling me what you think of the story and if you want to see what else happens to our beloved Elves hahaha.**

It had been more than a week since the battle. Loki walked up and down the aisle concentrating on every step he took, trying to stay calm until the doctor left the room and informed him of Kaysa's condition. He had managed to escape from the sentinels who kept him in his rooms thanks to his invisibility spell. Loki's patience was diminishing when he finally saw him leave and ran to meet him.

"How is she doing?" Loki asked anxiously wishing to know the situation of Kaysa.

"My lord, I can not give you that information." The young doctor seemed annoyed. "Your father-."

"Do you dare to deny the orders of a prince?" Loki shouted scaring the young doctor. "I asked you how she is." He waited a moment for the doctor's answer that never came. "Answer me!" Loki shouted, shaking him.

"Enough!" Loki turned without letting go of the doctor to meet Frigga and her maidens. "Let him go." The tone was authoritarian. Loki challenged his mother with his eyes, but eventually, he carried out her orders and walked away while cursing through the corridors and hitting the walls. Frigga looked at her son worried, having never seen so much interest in him in one person.

* * *

Thor waited at the foot of his father's throne at the arrival of Kayra. He had managed to convince Odin not to condemn her for treason because she had only defended her people. It was not an easy task, but finally, he managed to reunite the two to reach an agreement for the situation.

The doors of the throne room opened and Thor stood as he watched Kayra walk steadily and head high toward the throne's feet. He was followed by Einar and two more soldiers from her court. Thor tried to find her look but it was useless. Kaira refused to waste her time dedicating a minimum of attention. Thor was still disappointed and memories of the end of the battle began to fill his mind.

Kaira heard someone try to force the door of the room she was in. Her animal instincts shouted her to run and hide, but her education as a queen forced her to stand firm in the middle of the room and wait for her final destination. She owed it to her kingdom and to all the elves, whether they were dark or light. Her back relaxed as she saw the figure of Thor enter. He would not hurt her. Her eyes noticed the bloodstains on his armour and his hammer. Her skin paled, thinking of the worst. Thor tried to comfort her by assuring her that everything was fine, that no one had suffered. He assured her that nothing bad would happen to her, but he needed her help. Kaira denied disappointed and left the room ready to be arrested for her rebellion against the All-Father.

And there she was, facing Odin a few weeks later. She had expected to be locked in any cell, but she had been kept in one of the palace rooms, with maidens who catered to her every need.

Odin looked at her in silence for a few moments. Kaira began to worry.

"Where is Kaysa?" Her voice was authoritative. If she had been killed, she demanded to have her body to make it as her customs dictated.

"She is under observation." Thor answered quickly, trying to calm her worries. Kaira turned to him slightly.

"Silence!" Odin ordered his son. "You are here to be judged for rebellion against the All-Father, do not forget it." Thor looked at his father. He felt a sense of hatred at seeing how he spoke to Kaira in that way, but he had managed to convince him for a light punishment since the battle had not been very intense. "The sentence for anyone who rebels against me is banishment, in your case, you would be banished to the kingdom of the giants, where you would die by freezing after being forced by each of those beasts that live there." Kaira's face was unexpressed, her mouth a simple line. You could see how her eyes were struggling to hold her tears. "However, I will show mercy." Kaira blinked several times when she heard it. "You will be stripped of your title of queen, surrendering the crown to Sir Viggo, the captain of the guard of Asgard."

"You can not do that!" Kaira protested. "The kingdom will not accept it, it will not let its queen go." Odin listened to the words cautiously. The way Thor looked at the elf did not miss the king. He knew that having Kaira in the palace could be a big problem with his son, but he also knew that if he banished her, his son would come after her to try to save her. An idea crossed his mind at that moment.

"You are right, the people will never accept that their queen disappears." Thor and Kaira briefly exchanged a look of disbelief before turning their attention back to Odin. "However, it is safer to put someone I trust there to prevent this situation from happening again." Odin had a look of satisfaction. "Kaira, you will marry Viggo." Odin ordered. The elf's face paled as his son's gaze filled with anger. Before either of them could say a word, he ordered Kaira to be taken to her quarters. With that, he had Thor following her immediately. He had succeeded, for the sake of the kingdom, in breaking any chance that those two would end up together. "When you are king, my son, you will understand, and it will be then when you will thank me." Odin muttered as he prepared to solve his other duties as king.

* * *

Kaysa found herself in the forest lake of Svartalfheim. She was pretty confused. She remembered the battle in the palace, but she did not know how she got there. Something in the centre of the lake caught her attention. A familiar figure began to emerge. A figure she identified as her mother. Kaysa sat up and started walking towards her slowly calling her. She felt the water caress her legs and wet her dress, making it heavier. She kept walking towards the figure, the water covering her chest when suddenly something strange happened. The figure pounced on her, sinking her into the lake. Her mother disappeared and in her place appeared the image of Thor, throwing his hammer at her. Kaysa screamed, letting out the little air left in her lungs. She felt the pressure in her head and a feeling of dizziness began to invade her. As it happened before, the figure changed again. This time it was Odin, who threatened her with his spear. Kaysa was sinking more and more, she was drowning. Her eyes weighed and closed slowly. Before her vision went completely dark, she saw Loki approaching her. He caught her face in his hands and leaned toward her, kissing her slowly.

Kaysa got up startled looking for air. She heard the door close, but she saw no one in the room. Her chest hurt and she felt as if her head was going to explode.

* * *

Loki was leaning against the door of Kaysa's room. He did not know if his spell had taken effect or not. It was a very simple spell he used when he needed to heal his wounds quickly. He wanted with all his being to work with Kaysa because he was not willing to lose her. The buzzing sound of armour approaching caught his attention. Nobody could know he was there. Loki took one last look at Kaysa's door before teleporting to his room.

* * *

"My king, she has just awakened." The doctor who followed Kaysa informed Odin. Frigga, who was at that moment accompanying Odin, looked at the messenger in surprise. Odin did not receive the news very well. He got up and ordered that she be brought before him immediately. Frigga, on the other hand, did know who would welcome the news. She got up apologetically and apologized that this meeting was not her business.

The corridors seemed longer than usual, but that helped Frigga organize the conversation she was going to have with her son in her head. She had watched Loki skip Odin's arrest warrant, always around that elf. However, Frigga still did not know what the prince's intentions were. Revenge? Humiliation? Honour? She had reached the room. She raised her determined hand to knock on the door when she found her son walking hurriedly there.

"Loki!" Frigga called him and her son looked at her lost. "What are you doing outside? And without any kind of spell ... Anyone could tell your father that you are disobeying him." Frigga used a sweet tone and stroked her son's cheek as she spoke.

"I have heard revolts and thought I might be useful." Loki lied. Frigga cocked her head and looked at him until she finally invited him into his own room. "I needed to get out, I feel cloistered here." Loki began to say as he followed his mother and sat in an armchair that he had prepared. "He has not even given me the option to defend myself."

"Defend you?" Frigga looked surprised. "You avoided a great battle." Frigga could not believe her son's attitude.

"Tell him ..." Loki mumbled sighing. It did not bother him to be locked in his room, it did not bother him that his father did not listen to him, he was used to it. What irritated him was not being able to keep an eye on Kaysa. Was that love? No. Loki knew what love was and what he felt for Kaysa was nothing like that. What he felt was an obsession with her and it was becoming a little sickly.

Frigga placed her hand under Loki's chin, turning him to look at her. She could see her son's inner struggle reflected in his eyes. She did not know what had happened between him and the elf, but she knew that the news would gladden him.

"I think you'll be glad to know she's awakened." Frigga tried to hide her expression of joy as she watched Loki turn around with his eyes open. "Loki, react!" Frigga exclaimed in a cheerful tone when she saw how her son was paralyzed. Loki stood up, startling his mother, and headed for the door. "Loki, wait." Frigga got up and grabbed her son's arm, stopping him.

* * *

Kaysa looked at the empty throne in front of her. Her frightened gaze travelled through every corner of the room until she stopped at the handcuffs that held her hands and feet. She looked at them without surprise. It was to be expected that Odin would choose to handcuff her to avoid problems. The sound of footsteps approaching made her skin stand on end.

Odin appeared in front of her, sitting on his throne. He slowly analyzed Kaysa's image. Her hair fell perfectly on her back and chest, the dress she had worn all that time was wrinkled. Everything in Kaysa remained the same except for her face. Her eyes were accompanied by dark circles that made her paleness stand out even more. Her cheekbones protruded more sharply than usual. Odin did not seem pleased to have her there, and it was something Kaysa could see in his face.

"Surprised?" Kaysa used a defiant tone to address the All-Father. "I would say yes." Kaysa's smile was unsettling Odin. "Anyone would have died in my place, weeks in that state, malnourished and dehydrated ... Who would expect that improvement?" Kaysa's laughter filled the throne room. "But there is something that you forget, your majesty, I am not anybody." Kaysa tried to raise her arms to break the chains and unleash the dark power that had accompanied her for almost half a lifetime. However, something did not go well. She felt a strange emptiness inside her. Her gaze locked on Odin. It was he who was smiling at that moment.

"Is something wrong, elf?" Odin asked, settling on his throne. Kaysa tried to pounce on him, falling to the ground because of the chains that held her. On her knees, she looked at him perplexed. "I still have not thanked my son for his actions, he had a great idea of catching that strange and dark force that oozed from you." Kaysa turned her gaze to the ground. She did not remember much of that night, but she would swear that Thor did not come near her. She remembered vaguely Loki holding a strange box, but not Thor. "... And the sentence for your betrayal is the gallows." Kaysa had not paid attention to Odin's words. She looked at him slowly as she stood up with the help of the guards pulling her. "You will be notified when everything is ready, leaving you one last day to please your last wish." Odin ordered, gesturing with his hand.

* * *

Kaira waited in her room. She did not know what, but something inside her told her to wait. Odin's words were still echoing in her head. Obliged to marry. But it was the only way to maintain her kingdom. She was startled to hear her door open wide. Kaira did not have time to react and when she wanted to notice, Thor was holding her.

"I'm sorry." Thor's voice sounded drowned. "I just wanted to save you, but I've condemned you." The words left Kaira frozen. What kind of future awaited her?

"You were not the one who forced me to betray Odin, but my duty as a sister." Kaira tried to reassure Thor by hiding her fear of her conviction. It seems that the mere mention of Kaysa made Thor tense. "Promise me that you will take care of her, please, just as you have taken care of me, save her from the gallows." Kaira's eyes shone with the tears that fell slowly down her cheeks. Thor put his hands around Kaira's face and pulled her close to him slowly.

"I promise I'll save you both." His lips brushed Kaira's lips as he spoke, causing the girl to close her eyes. The magic of the moment was broken by a knock at Kaira's door. Thor greeted the captain of the guard of Asgard and, therefore, the future husband of Kaira and future king of the elves of light. The tone was not very pleasant.

"We have to leave." Viggo said. The man was very old compared to Kaysa. His grey hair and thin beard made his features more refined. His cold gaze swept over Kaira completely, something Thor did not like. Kaira nodded away from Thor and walking towards the door. Before leaving she gave one last look at the God of thunder. A look full of fear and sadness.

"We will see each other again. I promise you, light of my life." Thor said. Kaira just smiled and left the room.

* * *

Kaysa was dragged to the palace cells. They were very different from the ones she had in her palace. The doors were armoured and there was no kind of bar. In its place was a crystal with some strange energy. Kaysa brushed it with her fingertips and felt a slight burn. The other cells were occupied by thieves and assassins, who would surely be waiting for their very end. Kaysa's gaze took in the figure hidden in the shadows. His face was covered and it was not discovered until he was in front of Kaysa's cell.

"Loki!" Kaysa exclaimed running to the glass of her cell but quickly moved away when noticing the heat in her hand.

"Watch out!" Loki exclaimed to see how Kaysa held the tears in her eyes. "Do not touch anything in the cell, please." Loki knew that his father would have placed more traps around the cell. They stared at each other in silence for a long time. Loki wondered what he was doing there. He knew he wanted to see her. No. He needed to see her.

"Loki, are you listening to me?" Kaysa's agitated voice brought him back. "I think Thor, Odin's son, is supplanting you." Kaysa whispered looking around.

"Excuse me?" Loki was completely lost.

"What you hear." Kaysa saw the confusion on Loki's face. "Odin says his son snatched my ... My ..." Kaysa could not find the word to describe that. "My strength, my power." She ended by saying. "And I only remember you." Loki slowly closed his eyes and let out the air he did not know he was holding. "But you would never betray me, I know, after all, I can count on you." Loki opened his mouth to answer, but he was overtaken by the soldiers of the royal guard.

"They've seen the prince around here." Some voices shouted until they reached Kaysa's cell. "Prince Loki!" One exclaimed. Loki looked at him cursing his opportunity. Slowly he looked at Kaysa, whose face was confused and at the same time horrified.

"It cannot be possible." She mumbled.

"Your Highness, you have to get out of here." The King requires your presence in the throne room." The soldier, to Loki's misfortune, was still talking.

"Shut up now!" Loki exclaimed. "Kaysa." Loki started to say but the elf cut him quickly.

"Traitor." It was the only word Kaysa said before turning her back on Loki. The prince just saw her before leaving the dungeons. Kaysa's screams echoed throughout the palace, ruffling the skin of Loki, who with a serious face was preparing to enter the throne room, where his father was waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaysa tapped her head against the wall of her cell, trying to dissipate the dream that clouded her sight. She was not going to surrender so easily. She was not going to give the Asgardians a chance to finish her without a fight. Not after she had been so deceived. On the third day of being like this, she began to notice how her mind played tricks on her. Sometimes she thought she saw figures coming out of the shadows of the corners, but they disappeared as soon as Kaysa fixed her gaze on them. Other times she thought she saw Loki on the stairs leading to the cells, and even to dark elves, but again the image disappeared within a short time. On the fourth day, Kaysa could not help it, falling against the wall until she reached the floor.

A pair of voices made her rest not complete. Kaysa squinted slightly and found the feet of a soldier calling her and trying to lift her off the ground. Kaysa withdrew her offered hand and rose leaning against the wall of her cell, or what she believed to be her cell. Her eyes blinked a couple of times, trying to see if it was another hallucination or not, yet everything seemed to be real. Her cell had been filled with different furniture that tried to accommodate her stay there: a small armchair to sit on, a bed with soft and fluffy pillows, a table with...a pile of books? Kaysa slowly approached them as the soldiers continued to introduce things. The books were tied by a green ribbon. Anger began to be born in the mouth of Kaysa's stomach. She knew who was responsible for all those comforts. His simple memory grew that anger that Kaysa ended up manifesting as she threw the books against the glass of her cell. A smell of burnt paper began to invade the environment, but for Kaysa that was not enough. She wanted to get rid of everything, so she started throwing everything she could against the glass. The jolted soldiers left as quickly as possible, leaving their small move half-heartedly while they searched for someone to inform them of the situation.

* * *

Loki waited in the throne room with his father and Thor. Odin had decided that he had already demonstrated his loyalty to Asgard, so there was no need to keep a constant watch on him. After being informed of the madness unleashed by the elf, he decided to take action and set a day for her execution, although none of his sons yet knew the reason for the meeting.

The doors opened and a Kaysa that none of the three had seen so far appeared. Her dress was torn to shreds, her hair that once fell perfectly on her back was now a tangle of entanglements, her face was stained with remnants of blood just like her hands and feet. Loki tried to approach her, but Odin stopped him by placing his axe in the middle of his path.

Kaysa walked in small steps, her feet and hands still chained. Her gaze was fixed on the three figures waiting for her arrival. She wanted to kill each and every one of them. She stopped a few steps from the stairs leading up to the throne.

"Nice family image." She began to say with bitterness in her voice. "You must be proud of your sons, Odin. They are perfect heirs to the throne: Selfish, savages." Kaysa's gaze passed from Odin to Thor and finally to Loki. "Liars." She spat that last word.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" Odín asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't think it's to free me." Kaysa replied, showing her handcuffed hands. "I don't think it's to offer me a seat at your table for lunch either." Kaysa laughed. Odin snorted exasperatedly. His sons exchanged glances. Loki's gaze looked for some sort of answer in Thor's eyes, but Thor shunned his gaze.

The hasty arrival of the guards interrupted the moment. They all sat up, waiting for some sort of explanation. Kaysa, like everyone else there, began to look around the room. Her gaze quickly caught the response to it and her eyes showed an imperceptible flash for any Asgardian except for Loki. Strangely, he followed her gaze but saw nothing. However, Kaysa's face had changed and showed an expression of satisfaction.

The answer didn't take long to arrive and a roar burst into the room. Several dark elves appeared with their faces covered. Kaysa took advantage of the confusion of her captors and freed herself from them, striking them in the ribs with her elbows. With a leap, she managed to circumvent the soldiers approaching her and reunited with her soldiers. With a sharp dagger strike, one of them broke her chains, allowing her to move freely.

"With your permission, Your Highness." Kaysa bowed exaggeratedly. "We are leaving." And she left the room escorted by some elves while others were in charge of keeping Odin's soldiers at bay.

* * *

Kaira went out to her private garden. Life with Viggo was not what she had imagined. Viggo was a mature man with clear goals: To become someone in life with power. He had shown no interest in Kaira and that was something that relieved Kaira. She did not have to bother looking for excuses to not to be with him, nor to have to reject him.

She walked slowly along the cobblestone path through the bushes with flowers and berries. She had not heard from Thor or her sister in almost a week. She had hoped that Thor would run to visit her just the day after she left. At that moment she realized how naive she had been. Thor was the future king of Asgard and there was not the slightest chance he could be with an elf, let alone one who had betrayed the All-father.

She came to the end of her garden. The same place where she had known Thor best. The fountain was still there. Kaira looked at her doubtful. It was true that they could not be together, but she could console herself with seeing his figure. Kaira placed her hand on the water and Thor's form began to appear from it. He moved too fast, surely because he would be training. Kaira brought her face closer to the figure to see the details better. His face remained beautiful as always, but something more serious and hardened. Kaira conjured her light and saw it was fainter than the last time she saw it.

Kaira was slow to realize her power. She could see if her sister was still alive or not. She quickly slid her hand over the water and Thor's figure disappeared. She closed her eyes and tried to visualize the image of her sister in her mind. She did not know what to expect when she opened them. Slowly she began to open her eyes and focused on the water. A figure ran over it. Kaira sighed with relief. She was safe and sound, though she seemed to be fleeing from something or someone. Kaira pulled her face closer and saw her thin sister's face and some cuts. She needed to know what was going on. She looked at the figure of Kaysa one last time before making it disappear and making her way back to the palace.

* * *

Kaysa was running after the dark elves who had rescued her. She had tried to find out who had organized the rescue, who had been the leader, but none of them answered. Kaysa was puzzled, but she needed to get out. The roads were dark until they went out onto some sort of balcony. They made a corridor telling Kaysa to cross it. Kaysa walked and stopped at the edge.

"Do I have to jump?" Kaysa still wasn't quite sure. One of the elves near her nodded. Kaysa climbed over the wall that acted as a railing and peered into the void at her feet. There were only the sea and some rocks that would not ensure her survival if she jumped. Kaysa hesitated. The Asgardian soldiers appeared behind them. Kaysa had to decide quickly and chose to jump. If her soldiers told her it was because they had a plan. Kaysa dropped with her eyes closed as a scream escaped her lips. The fall came to a sudden halt. Kaysa was in pain, but she was fine. She opened her eyes and found herself on a ship piloted by...

"Einar?" Kaysa was surprised. "What are you doing here?" Kaysa walked toward him. Einar didn't answer her. He didn't even look at her. Kaysa looked around and saw several Asgardian ships following their heels and shooting at them. Kaysa smiled. "Dreamers." Kaysa muttered as she watched the useless attempts of the Asgardian soldiers to stop them. Einar was one of the best soldiers of the dark elves, and one of the best pilots.

Einar was heading for a grotto on the mountain. Kaysa saw it so close. Just a few more feet and she would be back home. Safe. Far from all those Asgardians. Far from suffering. What Kaysa and Einar did not count on was Thor's men. One moment she was in the elf ship and the next she was flying through the air held by her waist. Kaysa was screaming and kicking, trying to get out of her captor. It was all useless, however.

It didn't take her long to get to the mainland where Thor waited with handcuffs that he quickly placed on her wrists. Kaysa was exasperated, the plan had been a failure and now she would have to face the consequences. Loki came after Thor, his spear in hand and his face worried.

"Stop fooling around." Thor whispered in Kaysa's ear as he held her by the arm and pulled her. They passed next to Loki, who tried to approach Kaysa, but Thor gave him a look that ordered him to do the opposite. Kaysa merely walked resignedly back to the throne room.

* * *

"I need to go back to Asgard." Kaira said as she entered the room where Viggo was meeting with several elves. Upon seeing her, they bowed. Kaira was proud. At least her people still considered her their queen.

"We have nothing there that requires our presence." Viggo replied, turning his attention to the papers he was consulting.

"It's something of the utmost importance to me." Kaira replied, regreting instantly. Viggo didn't have to know anything about her affairs.

Viggo sighed. Kaira could tell from his expression that he did not feel like arguing with her. He hesitated for a few moments until he finally looked at the elf.

"The only reason you have there is to organize the wedding." Viggo replied. He knew that the wedding was a subject that made Kaira uncomfortable. "I doubt you'll be in a hurry to organize it." Kaira's face crisp with despair.

Viggo exchanged a cold look with her before Kaira agitated out of the room. She would have to find another way to see Kaysa.

* * *

"Take her to her cell." Thor ordered his men while Loki kept trying to convince him to leave her punishment to him.

"You know perfectly well that I'm very capable of dealing with these matters." Loki's tone was very convincing. If it wasn't because Thor knew that Loki would protect Kaira, he would have accepted without hesitation.

"Stop." Odin's voice echoed throughout the palace. The princes turned in unison and watched him advance toward them with determination. "The prey is mine." Loki bit his lower lip until he felt the blood flow from it. He knew that Odin would not be merciful to Kaysa, but if he defended her he could be put back under drag by his father. Loki cursed his fate. He could deceive anyone else, but not Odin.

"They are my men who chase her." Thor said, approaching his father. Loki tried to take advantage of the opportunity to speak to Kaysa, but she shunned his presence as much as her captors allowed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Loki's tone was harsh. Kaysa just didn't answer. "Do you have the slightest idea of the consequences this is going to have?" Kaysa turned and stared into his green eyes. It was a cruel and challenging look. Loki was lost in her amber eyes.

"They shall be your men, but they are under my reign. She is mine." Odin and Thor engaged in an argument that ended up being won by the All-Father.

With a gesture of his hand, another group of soldiers appeared in the room, carrying with them an Einar who was dragged unconscious by two guards. Kaysa tried to call him and run toward him, but Loki held her, causing her to fall to the ground on her knees. After Einar other dark elves that had participated in the revolt appeared. There was barely a pair of them. The rest would surely have fallen during the battle.

"How were you able to give the order?" Odin asked Kaysa. She merely watched him as she closed her lips in a thin line. Odin repeated the question again and her answer was the same. "I see." Odin looked at one of his guards and nodded. The gesture attracted the attention of everyone in the room. The guard, holding a dark elf in his back, pulled a small dagger from his belt and nailed it to the elf's back. The elf arched forward, falling to the ground a few moments later. His blood flowed slowly toward the area where Kaysa was on her knees, staining her dress. Kaysa showed no reaction. Her gaze ran down the small river of blood until it settled on Odins again. "How did you give the order?"

Kaysa remained silent again. Odin repeated the same order once more without obtaining the expected result. His sons watched the scene in horror in front of them.

"You need something else to make a queen reveal her subjects." These were Kaysa's first words. It was true that she suffered to see her soldiers fall for her, but she was not going to show weakness. Her soldiers had tried to rescue her and take her back home. They deserved their queen.

Odin walked to Kaysa.

"I know exactly the weak point of every king and queen." His gaze turned to Einar. Kaysa followed it and her face paled. Loki noticed that reaction.

"Father, I think you're overdoing it." Loki interrupted his father. "There are other, more effective ways to get an answer." Although Loki did not accept it publicly, Thor and his father had quite a few things in common that differentiated them from him. One of those things was the use of the word. Loki was able to get better results than them by using only word and dialogue, rather than force as they did.

"Overdoing it?" Odin's anger was increasing by the moment. "How dare you tell your king what to do and how?" Odin took his axe and headed for Einar's unconscious body. "For the last time, how did you do it?" Kaysa shook her head.

"It wasn't me. I don't know." Kaysa replied after a long meditation. Odin shook his head. He seemed not to believe the elf. "I swear to you. I had no way of communicating." Kaysa's voice sounded more and more desperate.

Odin lifted his axe with his right hand while the other held Einar's hair. Kaysa's cries of supplication echoed throughout the room. Loki tried to hide the scene from Kaysa by standing in front of her, but the guards pushed him aside, forcing the elf to watch Odin hold Einar's head in his hand. The All-Father turned to her and threw the elf's head so that it was at Kaysa's feet.

Kaysa did not scream. She stared at Einar's face. She felt a strange pain in her chest. She knew something inside her was breaking.

"You'll be executed in two weeks." Odin looked down on her. Loki looked at his father sharply. Execute her... "And in case you think of repeating a number like today's." Odin looked at an older man who was part of his private guard. The man drew a whip.

"Has her actions been so serious?" Loki walked toward his father. "It could have been much worse. She decided to surrender so as not to make the situation worse." His tone showed the anger contained within. Odin ordered him to be taken out of there. His patience was exhausted and he did not have the temperance to cope with Loki's outbursts.

* * *

Kaysa was dragged to her cell. She had no strength to walk. As she fell to the cold floor of her cell she felt blood spill down her back. She was almost certain there were areas where the skin had been torn from her. Her head was a whirlwind of emotion. Taking advantage of the loneliness of the moment, she began to let off everything she had inside.

Thor decided to go down to the cells. Not on his own initiative. But he owed it to her. He closed his eyes for a moment and the image of Kaira appeared in his head. She smiled at him. Her face was beautiful, but at the same time so similar to Kaysa. Kaysa... Kaira's face began to sadden. Did she know what had happened to Kaysa? Did she know that he had not been able to keep his word? Did she know that he was not going to be able to protect her? Thor opened his eyes. He tried to calm his breathing. He watched Kaysa's cell again. There was someone there with her. Thor had not heard it arrive. It was hooded and knelt before a Kaysa lying on the floor in a fetal position. That figure took out a kind of ointment and began to spread it on her back.

"Loki..." Thor muttered and as if summoned, his brother appeared beside him.

"How can you be like this?" Loki whispered in anger. "Look at her. Look at her Thor!" Loki pointed energetically at Kaysa without noticing the figure next to her. Thor did notice that detail. Confused, he forced Loki to stop talking for a second and pay attention to the cell. Loki squinted. "Is this some sort of joke?" Loki stood in front of his brother. As he was a few steps below Thor, Loki had to look up to see him. "Is your pride so great that you need to see her suffer more?" Loki dissimulated one of his daggers, willing to stick it in his brother's side. "Tell me, brother. What did the other elf have to do to get rid of this end?" Loki knew that Kaira had not been arrested or treated like Kaysa. "Is it enough to heat your bed a couple of times? That's something Kaysa would never do." Loki paused for a moment, observing the effect of his words on Thor. "So that's the reason for her sad ending."

"Loki, shut up. You do nothing but talk nonsense." Thor was trying to contain himself. He didn't want to add Loki to his problems. However, Loki continued to insist on making the difference between Kaysa and Kaira. The last straw came when Loki questioned Kaira's virtue. Thor grabbed Loki by the clothes and prepared to strike a blow. At the same time, Loki was preparing to stick his dagger into Thor. Everything could have ended in the worst of ways if it hadn't been for Frigga, who appeared at that very moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaysa felt as someone raised her from the floor and put her on the bed. She tried to lay on her back but a hand stopped her and turned her so she was lying on her stomach.

...

Loki was with Frigga in Kaysa's cell. It had been a few days after she tried to escape and his mother did as then. She took care of her wounds. Loki accompanied her just to check Kaysa's health. At the same time, he was trying to make up a plan to save her. He always got frustrated because he could not find a good one. Frigga called him.

"Her wounds are healing nicely. I think that you should stop coming here." Frigga saw as Loki's gaze was fixed on Kaysa's back. "Your father will not be happy if he discovers you here." Loki nodded distracted.

Kaysa was listening to their little conversation, but she pretended that she was asleep. She did not know why the All-mother was taking care of her. _Maybe it is because Loki had asked for it_ , she thought. Rage filled her mind. _How could you betray me like you have done, Loki_? A tear fell from her eye.

Days passed by as she waited for her end. She had decided not to fight against her fate anymore. If they were capable of doing that to Einar, Kaira could be in danger too. She obeyed when the guards told her to left the cell. Or when they told her to take off her clothes...

* * *

It only left two days until Kaysa would be executed. Loki walked a bit drunk when he saw her descending her horse. He started walking to her and took her by her arm. She looked at him a bit frightened.

"How do you manage to escape from that cell?" Loki asked her as he caressed her face with the tips of his fingers. She was so beautiful. There was no sign of her pain and wounds.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about sir?" Kaira asked Loki. It was when he realized it. She was not Kaysa. An idea came to his mind. _Maybe I cannot save her, but I can make Thor pay for it_. Loki smiled.

"I'm sorry my lady. I thought you were another person." He said and started walking away. Kaira did not last to follow him.

"You thought I was Kaysa, right?" Loki looked at her in silence. "Can you tell me where is my sister?" She asked with pleading eyes. Loki was about to tell her that Kaysa was in a cell when Thor come by.

"Kaira?" It was as he did not believe what he was seeing. "Are you alone? What are you doing here?" Thor asked and by the time he had ended his questions, Viggo appeared behind her. It felt like cold water for Thor.

"My princes." Viggo greeted both Loki and Thor. "We have come here to talk about our wedding. Your father requests our presence." He answered Thor questions and started walking away with Kaira.

"Pardon me. It will only be a moment." She walked to Thor again. "Meet me tonight at the gardens." She said quietly and made a little bow. Loki saw as Viggo did not care about that.

"Don't talk to her ever again." Thor told his brother.

"I was about to answer her question." Loki lied as his innocent eyes tried to meet Thor's. " She was so worried about her sister that it was almost killing me."

"Don't you think that I am that dumb." Thor roared and walked away, leaving Loki there with a triumph face.

* * *

Kaira waited for Thor to came to the meeting. Her hair was low with little braids on it. He did not take long. Kaira ran to him and the embrace each other. Thor had missed her a lot. He cupped her face in his hands and caressed her nose with his.

"Kaira." Thor whispered against her hair. Words were needless.

"Thor I." Kaira said trying to free herself. "Where is Kaysa?" She asked waiting for an answer. Thor did not want to tell her about the fact that Kaysa was to be executed in a few days. "I try to saw her like I did when we were in Alheim. She is acting very strange."

"Strange? What do you mean?"

"She is not as usual. She is more...quiet..." Kaira said walking away from Thor.

"I'm sorry Kaira but..." Kaira turned to him worried. Thor looked at her. He could not do that to her. He had to protect her. " She escaped from here." Thor lied. "It was some weeks ago. I tried to find her, but it was useless. I'm sure she is hiding very well. Just the right time for us to forget about her." Kaira breathed a bit relieved.

"I think that I could help you. She is my sister. I know her very well." Kaira spoke with hope in her voice.

"No." Thor said quickly. Kaira looked at him. "I don't want you to be in danger." Thor walked to her and took her hands in his. "Promise me you'll never try to find her by yourself." Kaira looked at him.

"I promise." Kaira answered and kissed his hands.

* * *

Loki spent the night walking in his room. The day came and he was without any plan that could save Kaysa. It was her last day. _Maybe I should go and try to see her for the last time,_ he thought as he walked to Kaysa's cell.

It did not take him long to get there. She was in the same position as the last days. Her back against the wall and her sight loss. He hid in the shadows, trying to memorize everything about her.

"I know you are there." Kaysa said after some hours. She was not looking at him. _Maybe there is someone else_. Loki looked around and discovered he was the only one there. "Are you going to spend the rest of the day there?" It was when Loki decided to show himself.

He walked slowly to the glass. He positioned himself in front of her, but she refused to look at him. Loki cloned himself and entered in the cell. He sat next to Kaysa. After all that time, the orchid's smell was still with her.

"This is not the way I have planned." Loki confessed.

"But you have planned it, haven't you? You have planned to take it off from me and then humiliated me..." Loki looked at her next to him. "But you have also doomed me." A small tear fell from her eyes. Loki tried to put his hand in her cheek, just to catch that tear, but Kaysa moved away. "Don't touch me." She said with a bitter tone. That seemed to annoy Loki, who stood up and walked in front of her. He lowed himself so her eyes were fixed on his face.

"Who do you think you are talking with? I am your prince. You don't have the right to tell me what I can or cannot do." He said that holding tight her face.

"Do you think that I care? By this time tomorrow, I'll be with my head off." Kaysa said.

"I can take it now if I want. Don't play with my patience." Loki's tone was more aggressively.

"Then, do it." Kaysa fixed her eyes on Loki's and moved closer to him. He was getting very angry but at the same time, he felt the necessity to take her and kissed her one last time.

The sound of a pair of foot's approaching broke the moment. Loki looked to the stairs while he called an invisibility spell and walked away. Kaysa waited. She was sure about what was going to happen.

"Come out, elf." One of the guards told her as he took her by the arm. Kaysa stood up slowly without fighting or saying a word. They took her out of her cell where a man with a hood waited. "Here you have her." The soldier almost through Kaysa to the strange man.

A gloved hand took her face and started moving it to one side and the other. It was as he was examining her.

"She is very exotic. My clients would love it." He had an intoxicating voice. Kaysa did not like him. With a move of his hand, he saw her the way out of the cell. Kaysa walked without saying a word. For the first time since she came to Asgard, she felt scared.

* * *

Kaira woke up when a maid entered in her room. She had orders to prepare Kaira.

"Your husband is waiting for you. He said that there is something he wants to show you." The maid said while she tried to fit one of Kaira's dresses.

"My husband-to-be..." She whispered. "Does he mention what he wants to show me?"

"No, my lady. But I am sure it is something about the elf-" A knock interrupted her. The door opened and Thor's head appeared. "Prince Thor." The maid greeted him moving away from Kaira.

"I just want to see if you are fine." Thor smiled sweetly to Kaira. "Shall we have breakfast?" He asked as he saw Kaira ready with her dress. He wanted to have her distracted so she would not see Kaysa executed.

"I'm sorry, my Prince. I have other duties that requires my attention." Kaira answered without looking at him. Thor held his breath. "I should be going now. Forgive me." Kaira walked out of her room.

Viggo was waiting for her at the end of the hall. He did not say anything to her. He just took her hand in his arm and walked away out of the castle.

* * *

There were a lot of asgardians waiting outside the palace where a platform had been installed so everyone could see the execution.

All the members of the royal family were there too. All except Frigga. They wore their armours, shining with the sunlight. Loki and Thor did not seem comfortable. Each one was absorbed in their thoughts. Thor was trying to locate Kaira. At the same time, he was thinking about what he was to tell her after the execution. On the other hand, Loki was thinking about his last night with Kaysa. Did he really hurt her so much? He felt pressure on his chest.

Odin waved his hand and waited for his soldiers to walk with Kaysa to the platform. Nobody walked in. Odin started to get nervous and walked himself to the cells. He found them empty.

"Where is she?!" He yelled to one of his soldiers.

"She had been bought." He answered scare.

Odin started hitting the walls angry. Frigga saw the whole scene with a triumphant smile. She walked to the outside and suspended the execution.

Loki and Thor looked at her with wide eyes and ran towards her looking for an answer.

Kaira did not like the place were Viggo had taken her. She was surprised to hear that it had been suspended. Viggo did not seem happy.

"Why have you taken me here?" Her voice sounded disgusted.

"To show you a lesson." He murmured as he walked away, leaving a confused Kaira there.


	12. Chapter 12

Odin knocked lightly the table with his fingers. It had been almost one hour and he was still waiting for Loki to appear through the door. Frigga was there too.

"Lately he keeps doing the same." Odin said with an angry tone. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"I'm sorry, my King." Frigga answered as she shocked her head. "He is acting very mysterious." She was hiding a small smile. Of course, she knew where her son was.

* * *

Loki walked through the streets of Asgard as he had done the last two months. He knew from one soldier that a strange man had bought her the night before the execution. He did not know anything else.

He had searched in all the bars of the city and there was no sing of Kaysa. Tired of walking without any direction he decided to stop and rest in a little inn. He ordered a cup of wine and exhaled sharply. He looked at the people there, mostly travellers. The inn was silence except for a pair of men that were talking in a table behind Loki. At first, he did not pay much attention, but something changed that.

"I'm talking seriously. They said he has a true elf!" Loki did not look at them but he did not move either. "I've heard that she is the prettiest there."

Loki's mind was fast thinking. He turned quickly and walked to them. He asked very aggressive for more information about that. They could not tell him as they were only simple travellers. Loki hit the table and walked back to his place, ordering another cup of wine.

The owner of the inn came himself to serve him. He made sure that nobody was looking at them and he took a seat in front of Loki.

"I have some information that you might like, my prince." Loki looked at him with as he rose an eyebrow. "About the elf." He had a strange smile but Loki needed that information. Loki opened his hands as sing for the man to keep talking.

* * *

Kaysa walked through the different room of the bordello. She was trying to get a quiet place where she could rest a few minutes until a new client came to ask for her services. She had to cross the main room where some of the other girls were offering their services. It made her sick.

Kaysa sat under a tree and took a long breath of fresh air. She closed her eyes and thought about her new life. She was a queen and she was working in a bordello... But at least she was alive...

"I've been searching for you." A known voice told her. "You have a new client waiting." Kaysa opened lazily her eyes. She tossed her head aside. "Come on my dear, you cannot make him wait."

Kaysa stood up and walked slowly to her room. She closed her door and made sure she was alone. After checking every corner, she walked to her bed and took a small bottle. She took an empty cup and put some drops inside it. Then, she filled it with wine just in time when her client knocked on her door. There was a reason that explained why she had so many clients. They were treated like kings, but they woke up always with a lack of memories. The secret was that little bottle. She opened the door and froze. Loki was on the other side against the frame door.

"Finally I have found you..." He said in a whisper, not believing what his eyes were seeing. He walked into the room. He looked around and observed it. It was a little one with only a bed and a chair where he sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Kaysa asked angrily. She had thought that she had managed to escape from the royal family.

"I have already told you." It was true that Loki was searching for her. The owner of the inn told him about a bordello with an elf, but he could not tell him which one was. "It has taken me almost two weeks. You would never imagine how many girls are false elves now." He fixed his eyes on Kaysa as he sat on the chair. "Can I?" Loki asked pointing to the cup that was still in Kaysa's hand.

She smiled as she walked to him, offering the cup. Loki took a sip and Kaysa put herself behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

" Are you sure you don't want anything else." Kaysa whispered in Loki ear and licked it. Loki leant his head back and sallow the sip of wine. He could taste the grapes, but there was something else. He began to feel dizzy. "Be ready to your end, your highness." Loki stood up quickly and moved away from her.

"What was in the cup?" Loki knees failed him and he hit the floor. Kaysa was just a blurred image. It was the last thing he saw before lying unconsciousness on the floor.

* * *

"He had found her." A soldier whispered Frigga. She stood up quickly and let her book down. She felt so proud of her son.

"Take her here now." Frigga ordered and she waited nervously in her room.

* * *

Kaysa was taking her time. She managed to put Loki on her bed. It took her a great effort. She looked at him closely. He was so beautiful. _But he deserves to die, after all, he was the one who betrayed me and put me in this situation. I have lost everything because of him._

"I'm going to miss you so much." Kaysa smiled and brushed her lips against Loki's. A knock on her door caught her attention. A girl, much younger than she was standing on the other side.

"I know you are busy, but there are some soldiers down there asking for you." She seemed worried. _They could not know anything about Loki, it is too early_ , she thought as she walked down to meet the soldiers.

"My lady, you have to accompany us to the castle." One of the soldiers said as he tried to push Kaysa lightly out of the bordello.

"I'm sorry but I cannot go with you." _Do not they know that I am a fugitive? If Odin or Thor find me there, they would end with me in the same moment._ The soldier argued with her for a few seconds until the owner of the bordello came in. It was the same man that took her out of the cell. After that day, she had only seen him a few times.

"What's wrong here?" He asked seriously looking at Kaysa and the soldiers.

"I'm sorry, but we need to take that woman to the palace." The soldier repeated.

"Who wants her presence there?" He was not willing to let Kaysa go that easily. He was gaining a lot of money thanks to her.

"That is not of your business, sir."

"Kaysa, go back to work. I have heard that you have someone waiting upstairs." Kaysa nodded and walked back to her room. "And about that petition, my girl has very busy days. If someone wants to see her, it should come here and ask for an hour with her." He waved his hand and fired off those soldiers.

Kaysa ran back to her room and closed quickly the door behind her. She waited there trying to get her breath. After some minutes, she walked to the nearest window to see as the soldiers walked back to the castle. She felt relief and turned back, decided to end as quick as possible with Loki. She stopped when she found an empty bed. Her eyes looked around the room, looking at each little detail.

* * *

Loki observed Kaysa from his hiding. She was nervously looking all around the room. Loki walked to her and caught her at the same moment she turned to him. He took her by the shoulders and locked his eyes with hers.

"Do you really think that stupid trick of yours would work on me?" Loki's voice was filled with disappointment. Kaysa could not believe what she was seeing. "Were you really thinking about killing me? " Kaysa tried to free herself.

"Of course I was!" Kaysa yelled as she pushed Loki away, but he caught her again. He pushed Kaysa to her bed, him on top of her. His eyes were fixed on hers. Kaysa's eyes were bright because of the tears that she was holding. Loki could not help and kiss her fiercely. Kaysa tried to move away, but Loki was stronger than her. He stopped when he felt her no moving. Loki looked at her. She was sobbing. "I hate you. Look what you have done to me!" She yelled between sobs. "You have taken away everything from me. My kingdom, my pride, my freedom. And you have turned me into the worst thing: a whore!"

Loki moved away from her. He had never seen her like that. She was right. It was all his fault. He did not say anything more. He walked to the door, looked at her one last time and exited the room.

Before leaving the bordello he looked for its owner. He found him talking with one of his clients. Loki cleared his throat and he turned to him.

"Prince Loki." The owner said doing a bow. "I hope you had had a great time with her. She has a lot of solicitations."

"I couldn't ask for more." He smiled politely. "That's why I'm going to ask you to be his only client." He sais seriously.

"That, my prince, I think it is not possible." Loki knew how to change his mind. He took from his pocket a bag full of gold coins. The owner smiled as he took it.

"I'm sure there is a possibility. You will receive one of this each week. But she cannot see other men." The owner nodded and Loki walked away.

* * *

The days went by and it was the same scenario. Loki arrived with the first light of the day. He made sure the room was well sealed. After that, he threw a look at Kaysa. She was curled up in the bed, with her lips mid-parted. Loki looked closely at her. He could not deny it, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He took a strand of hair from her face and his fingertips caressed her cheek. Kaysa opened her eyes and met him.

"Oh really?! You again?" Kaysa moved away. Loki turned back to reality. "Why can't you leave me alone." She was very angry.

"Kaysa, I'm here only to protect you." Loki was trying to hold his nerves but Kaysa was making it difficult.

"Protect me? Was it your only intention when you let your father decided about my life? When you let him put me into that cell? When you were about to let him end with my life?" She hissed the last part. Kaysa looked at him coldly. Loki sighed and sat down on the chair in Kaysa's room. She was about to say something more.

"Could you please shut up for five fuckings minutes?" He said exasperated. Kaysa did not think he could be that rough. She closed her mouth and laid on her bed again, turning her back to him. Loki looked at her as he conjured a book and started reading it, not paying any more attention to her.

* * *

It was not till one week later that Kaysa spoke again. She walked to her room door, tired of being there with Loki. She was about to open it when Loki called a spell on it and sealed it. Kaysa saw green swirls around it. She turned slowly and looked at him. He was in the chair, with his foot on the bed. He rose his eyes from the book he was reading.

"I think you are safer here." Loki said.

"I need to do some private things..." Kaysa murmured and look away. Loki knew what Kaysa meant, but he was not willing to let her go out of the room without any supervision. He smirked as he through her a bottle that she caught on air. "Are you kidding?" She saw as a big smile spread on his face. Kaysa's face turned angry.

She hit the bottle against the wall and walked to him, ready to finish with him as she should have done when she had the chance. Loki was not quickly enough and Kaysa scratched his cheek. He touched it and felt blood running down his cheek. Loki looked at Kaysa coldly as he called a small dagger. Kaysa tried to hit him again but this time Loki was faster and avoided the attack. He pushed her against the wall with his dagger in her neck. A knock on the door caught their attention.

"Lady Kaysa?" A voice asked. She kept her eyes on Loki, waiting for his reaction. "Lady Kaysa, we need to talk." The voice repeated. Loki looked at the door and then at Kaysa. She noticed the dark circles against his eyes and his tense expression. Loki could not think anything about the situation. He had thought that he had made clear that nobody saw Kaysa except him. "Lady Kaysa." The voice called again and that time it tried to open the door.

Loki closed his eyes and breathed heavily, hurting Kaysa with his drag. He teleported himself out of the room, after telling Kaysa to not move from there. Kaysa blinked and walked to the door. She opened it and found a little boy standing there. He must have been a boy from the street. Kaysa kneeled to be at his height.

"Were you looking for me?" She smiled. Suddenly, the image of the boy disappeared in a green cloud. She coughed and looked at him again. This time she found the skirt of a dress.

"Yes." Frigga answered with a mischief smile. "Can I come in?" She asked. Kaysa stood up without taking her eyes from her. She moved away and let her in. She felt strange about her. "Do you know who I am?" Kaysa nodded.

"You took care of me when I was in the palace's cell." She said inviting Frigga to sit down with her.

"You were so weak. And I cannot bear to see him suffer like that." She smiled as she remembered that.

"Him?" Kaysa asked, although she already knew who she was talking about.

"I have never seen my son like that before." She examined the girl. Her long blonde hair was wavy. It reached her waist, covering her breasts. She was wearing a light pink dress that reached the floor, leaving only at sight her barefoot. Her face was sadder than the last time she had seen her. She also noticed a small hurt in her neck. "Oh my dear, are you okay?" Frigga asked and she walked to her.

"It's nothing." She murmured and moved away from her. Frigga understood why she was doing that. She was afraid of her. "Why are you here, my Queen?" She did not look at her. She kept her eyes low.

"I just want to see if you are okay." _And if he is taking care of you.._. Frigga knew how people like her lived in places like that, and it was something disgusting for her. "Are you okay?" She tried to hold Kaysa's hand.

"Yes, I am." She sobbed trying to hold her tears. "Please, my Queen. Don't tell the All-Father about me and where I am. He won't let things and he probably still wants my head." Frigga hugged her as she did time ago with Loki.

"Don't worry my child." She murmured. "Come with me." She said and Kaysa obeyed. She followed Frigga's steps.

* * *

Loki paced his room. He tried to wait enough time until he got back with Kaysa, but a soldier came to him to scold him to the throne room. He found Odin there, talking in whispers with Thor. They both had straight faces.

"Father, please. You have to cancel it. There are other ways." Thor was like pleading. Loki looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Is this why you have called me?" Odin sound tired. It was when he repaired in Loki. "What do you want now, Loki?" Loki was about to answer that when the door of the room opened and Frigga walked in.

"Oh, you are already here." She smiled. Behind Frigga, a small figure followed her. "We have a visit." She said as she moved to aside. "Lady Kaira has come here to spend some days with us." She smiled. Thor's face went pale as he walked to her. "But let's talk while we eat. I have a little surprise for our guest." Frigga added, but this time she had her eyes fixed on Loki.

Loki followed his mother and sat down with Kaira at his right and his mother at his left. He did not understand what his mother was talking about until he saw the plates. It was not the dinner he used to have. Kaira eyes opened as plates and a smile grew on her face.

"Elves' dinner." Kaira whispered happily as she began to eat. Loki made a disgusting face that Frigga notice. She knew her son had a delicates taste.

"If you don't like, go and ask for something else."

Loki rose up lazily and walked down to the kitchen. He felt lost about her mother behaviour and tried to find an explanation. However, his mind went blank when he got to the kitchen and found Kaysa there, washing some dishes.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki looked at the new girl in the kitchen. He was sure it was Kaysa. He walked angrily to her. _What the hell is she doing here?_ He screamed in his mind.

"Prince Loki." An old woman appeared in front of him. "Is there any problem?" Loki tried to move her away. He could not lose sight of Kaysa. The old woman moved slowly.

"Move!" Loki cried and pushed her, making her fall against the wall. The kitchen went silence. Everyone looking at them. He looked to Kaysa. "Dammit!" He hit a pile of dishes. Kaysa was not there. Instead, he found a different girl. She was not Kaysa. Her long curly red hair looked like chaos, reaching her waist. Her green eyes were bright with happiness. She was wearing a yellow dress. The same colour as the service.

The girl looked down slowly, bowing herself. Loki took her roughly by her arms. He looked at her closely but he finally pushed her lightly away and exited the kitchen. The girl breathed slowly. She was scared. Everyone looked at her with strange faces. She walked outside the kitchen.

"Where do you think are you going?" The old woman asked, holding her hair. She cried and fell to the ground. "What have you done?" She did not respond. "Stupid girl. Go back to your work. I want those carrots ready in one hour." The old woman yelled and the girl walked to her place. As she did the carrots, she felt herself changing. _No! Nobody could see who I am._ Her green eyes turned to amber and then to green again.

* * *

"Oh, lady Kaira." Frigga exclaimed from her seat. "You looked wonderful with that dress."

Kaira looked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long white dress with knots in her waist. It was an Asgardian bride dress. It was beautiful, but no as those that the elves wore.

"Thank you, my queen." Kaira answered. She was about to say something else when the door opened slowly after a couple of knocks. Thor's head showed up. He looked at her with a warm look.

"I'm sorry lady Kaira." He looked away quickly. "Mother, Loki is looking for you. He is waiting in the library."

Frigga stood up and looked one last time at Kaira before exiting the room. Thor looked at his shoes, not bare to look at the woman in front of him. Kaira smiled sadly.

"How are you, my prince?" She asked politely, catching Thor's attention. He was not sure what to answer.

"I'm better now." He smiled, looking at Kaira through his lashes. "Do you know how long are you staying?" He knew why she was there.

"Until the end of the week." She moved a bit closer to him. "I'm leaving after the wedding." Thor looked at her and moved closer too. He caressed her hand.

"Kaira I." Thor began to say but she cut him off quickly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She moved from him and turned her back. "It was true that, at first, it was not something pleasant. But I got used to it." Thor could not see her face, but he was sure she was holding her tears.

Thor doubted about it, but it was something like a need. He walked to her and hugged her from behind. She pressed against him, surrounding his neck with her arm. Thor turned her around, she was looking at him with her head titled. They looked into each other eyes before closing the space between them.

* * *

Frigga walked to the library but stopped before in the kitchen. She looked at the girls that ran to different places until her eyes repaired on her.

"How are you doing, my dear?" Frigga asked, making the red-headed startled. "I'm sorry." She laughed.

"I have some problems, my queen." The girl looked nervous and her face started to change. "Your son... I think he..." Kaysa's face appeared and disappeared. Frigga looked at her seriously and the change stopped. Her face was the same red-headed hair.

"You have to concentrate." Frigga told her. "You cannot risk our plan." Kaysa looked at her with her false appearance. She remembered that conversation with the queen. She had promised her that she would find a way to get rid of Odin's control. But she had to wait, just enough time for Odin thought that she was dead.

"I'm sorry, my queen. I'm not used to it." Kaysa apologized. Frigga was about to say something more when a pair of footsteps approached them. Frigga disappeared and Kaysa was left there alone.

* * *

Loki was in his room after spending all day searching for Kaysa. He had been in the bordello but she was nowhere. He was really angry and the owner was the one that received that anger. Loki punched him till death and then through his body to the sea.

Loki sat down in his armchair and caressed the back of his neck. Where are you? He thought. A knock caught his attention.

"Come in." He said without looking at the door. He kept his eyes closed. "I've said come in!" He shouted. The person on the other side seemed to have some problems with the door. Loki opened it abruptly. On the other side was a red-headed new for Loki. She was carrying a dish with some fruits on it. "What do you want?" Loki did not seem happy.

"Oh my... Are you okay, my prince?" The girl's face was scared.

Loki looked at her strange and walked to the nearest mirror. His face was stained with dry blood. The girl did not think twice and entered the room, leaving the fruit in a low table. She put a hand on his shoulder. Loki looked at her through the mirror. He saw as her colour eyes changed from green to Amber. He looked at her curiously. Maybe... He had a mischievous smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" He took her by her wrist. The girl looked at him scared, her face factions changing. Loki's smile grew. "Don't you ever touch me again, stupid girl." She started complaining about her wrist. "You deserve a good punishment." He cornered her against the wall. She tried useless free herself. She tried again and that time she got to push him away. She moved slowly to the door, her eyes locked with his. Loki did as he ran to her. She ran away down the corridor. "I know who you are." Loki shouted.

She froze. Her hair changing to her natural colour. She managed to stop it. She concentrated and her eyes turned back to green and her hair to red again. She looked at him with her chin up.

"No, you don't know me." And she walked back to the kitchen. What was I thinking? I don't care if he is okay or not. I'm here to be save, not to be with him.

Loki looked at the tiny figure that was disappearing in the distance. Of course, I know who you are. Those eyes... Kaysa. He smiled, a plan forming in his head. He knew what to do. Loki closed slowly the door of his room and walked to his new direction.

* * *

Kaira laid down on her bed, thinking about Thor. That kiss, it had been her first kiss. She had never thought that it would be that way, so sweet and gentle. She felt frustrated. She did not want to make him leave, but it was the right thing. Thor was a king and she was just a traitor... Kaira, accept it. You won't be together. He deserves someone better...

A knock took her out of her thoughts. She rose from her bed and asked about the person knocking. She was surprised when she heard Loki's voice calling her name.

"Do you need something, my prince?" Kaira asked bowing. Loki smiled mischievously.

"I just want to check if you are okay." He said gently.

"Oh, of course, I am. Thank you, your highness." Kaira replied with a small smile.

"And about the fact that you are marrying that man?" Kaira looked at him. He had spoken those words bitterly.

"Well, I..." She did not know what to say.

"Nobody has asked you before, right?" Loki moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "May I come in?" He asked. Kaira just moved away, letting him in.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaysa got used to her new life in the castle after some weeks. She had managed to avoid Loki and she was thankful for that. Queen Frigga told her to avoid him until she could totally control her enchantment. Frigga did not tell her about Kaira presence too.

"Today you are assigned to Prince Thor." The superior maid told her. "Queen Frigga said that he is not eating much lately."

"Why is that?" Kaysa's revenge was fading away each day that passed by.

"It's said that he is interested in one of those elves that came some months ago." A young girl said. She came to the castle some days after her. She did not know her name, but Kaysa called her Biscuit, as she was always with a biscuits' smell around her.

"Oh really?" She faked a disgusted face. "Which one of those creatures has conquered our Prince's heart?" She laughed as she prepared Thor's meal.

"I can't tell, but I know she is more interested in Prince Loki." Biscuit laughed. "One of Prince Loki's guards told me that he is visiting her more often."

"So it must be the blonde one." Kaysa said triumphantly. She tossed aside some orange strands away from her face. She was glad knowing about it. She was about to say something more when the old maid interrupted her.

"Stop gossiping around here." She said with an angry tone. "You, go to Prince Thor room and serve him his meals." Kaysa nodded and took the meal, walking to Thor's room.

She got there some minutes after. She knocked lightly on his door and waited for him to answer. She did not hear anything on the other side. She knocked three times again. She was about to leave but she had a strange feeling that told her she needed to enter in. She opened the door slowly and found a dark room. _Thanks that I am a dark elve_ , she thought as she entered in. She could perfectly see everything in the room. She found some furniture lying on the floor. Like someone had thrown them. The room was quiet, but not at all.

"Hello?" Kaysa asked looking around. She closed her eyes and tried to follow the noise she was hearing. She started walking to it. She stopped after a few steps. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was in front of the bed, but there was none there. However, the noise was louder there. Kaysa looked around and found Thor's body lying on his stomach next to the bed. "Prince Thor!" She called him and knelt next to him, taking his face in her hands and lying it on her knees. Kaysa saw as he was drooling on his own vomit. She moved him, so he was lying on his back. "Oh my... You are horrible." She was worried about him. It was true that she hated him, but she had learned to appreciate Frigga's help. Thanks to the Queen, she was safe and sound in the palace.

* * *

Loki observed the new girl from the window. He had transformed himself into a bird so she would not suspect anything. He did not know why she was so caring about Thor. _If you are who I think...why are you saving him then?_ Loki flew away back to his room. He got back to his room. _Maybe she is saying the truth.._. Loki thought about it and walked slowly out of his room.

He got to the trophies room, where Odin kept the most beautiful and amazing things. Loki looked through the shelves, looking for a concrete thing. _I hope it is here_. He was about to lose his search when his eyes repaired on it. _There you are_. A mischievous smile growing in his face.

* * *

Kaysa had managed to control Thor after some hours. She decided to keep it for herself. She did not want to anyone know he was in that state... A state that was far away from a prince. She knew about that too well. She was walking back to the kitchen when something caught her eye. A shadow was at the end of the hall. She felt like it was waiting for her. _You again?_ Kaysa looked around. She was the only one there. She looked at it one more time and followed it.

The shadow took her to halls that she did not know existed. It stopped in front of a big door. Kaysa walked to it. She tried to open but it was key closed. The shadow moved through it. Kaysa heard a noise. She tried to open the door again and this time it opened. She found a room where she had never been before. There was plenty of precious thing around it. The shadow was in front of a specific self.

"What have we got here?" Kaysa asked curiously looking around it. She found some necklaces and bracelets. Her eyes repaired on a knowing necklace. She took it in her hand. It was her necklace. She did not remember how she got it, but it had been with her for so long. Thanks to it, her powers could be more powerful. She doubted about taking it with her or not.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A male voice sounded behind her. She knew who was it.

"Prince Loki." She said and bowed. Kaysa thought about an excuse to tell him, but he was quicker.

"It is a shame that I cannot let you take it." Loki said walking around her and caressing the necklace in Kaysa's hands. "Only its true owner has the right to claim it." He looked at her with mischevious eyes. Kaysa looked at her necklace. With it, she could regain all her power. _I could take back my kingdom..._ She shocked her head. Loki's face turned angry. "What are you waiting for? Just take it!" He corned Kaysa against a wall.

"I'm not who you think." She said those words with a knot in her throat. "Get it memorized." Kaysa looked at him coldly. Loki had his eyes fixed on hers. He was sure she was Queen Kaysa. After a while, he moved away.

"We'll see." He murmured as he exited the room.

* * *

Days passed by and Kaysa did not meet Loki again. She secretly took care of Prince Thor when she finished all her tasks. She had learnt the reason for his sadness: He was in love. What Kaysa did not know was that he was in love with her sister and that she was getting married in three days with a different man.

"My Prince, you should do something." Kaysa told him as she tided up his room. "If you really love her, you have to tell her the truth."

"I can't. Even if I tell her everything about my feelings, we would never be together. It would be death to her." Thor confessed her from his bed. "What was your name? You looked familiar to me." Kaysa looked at herself in a mirror in front of her as she took some blankets to wash them. Her red curly hair fell to her face and her eyes were still green.

"It's not important, my Prince." She answered him.

"Of course it is. I want to thank you for your attention." Thor said trying to get out of his bed.

"I'm doing my job." Kaysa turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Do you need anything else?" She was ready to get out of there but Thor stopped her.

"Can I ask you a favour?" He took an envelope from behind his pillow and handed it to Kaysa. "Can you take it to her?" Kaysa knew that it was a letter for his lover. She nodded as she took it. "She is on the first floor, three rooms away from the main stairs." Kaysa memorized the indications and headed to the room with the letter in the pocket of her maid dress.

* * *

Loki observed her closely. He had cast an invisible spell and was about to enter in Thor's room when the girl exited. He watched as she put something in her pocket. _Where are you going_? Loki started walking behind her until they reached the first floor. He stopped on top of the stairs. _Should I stop you_? He was worried about her reaction. Loki saw her knocking on the door. None answered. He breathed relief and a new idea came to his mind.

Loki teleported to the room and created an illusion of Kaira. He also created an illusion of himself, lying on the bed shirtless and covered down waist by a sheet. Kaira walked to the door and opened it.

"Come in." She ordered as she took out slowly her clothes. Kaysa was frozen in the door. She could not believe what her eyes were seeing. "Something is wrong?"

"Kaira." She whispered low enough so none heard her. She understood everything that Thor had told her before. "You are the one he loves." She said aloud. "But he cannot be with you..." Kaira looked at the girl in front of her. Kaysa's eyes moved around the room and found him lying there and looking at her. "You!?" She moved to him. "What are you doing here?" Loki smirked and told Kaira to join him in bed. Kaira followed his order and hugged him. He took her in his arms and started kissing her. "Stop! I'm telling you to stop!" Kaysa shouted and moved her hand, trying to use her old magic to separate them.

"Who do you think you are?" Loki looked at her coldly. "You are nobody." He spit those words.

"Yes, I am!" Kaysa answered and let her true identity appeared. Her blonde hair fell to her back and her amber eyes bright with ire. "Now, move away."

Loki and Kaira looked at her before disappearing. The truth Loki appeared behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It has been difficult, hasn't it?" He whispered in her ear. Kaysa did not move. Her eyes watered by tears. She had been fooled and ruined everything. Loki turned her slowly, facing her. His right hand caressed her cheek. "Now, are you going to tell me why did you disappear? And why are you here now..." Loki told her as he teleported both of them to a forest near the outskirts of Asgard.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki heard Kaysa's story patiently, tying up loose ends in his mind. He was glad about what his mother had done. With Kaysa here it would be easier to re-conquered her. Loki looked at Kaysa. She had ended the story and was waiting for Loki to say something. Her amber eyes were shining so bright. Loki noticed that her dark circles were not under her eyes anymore, although her cheekbones were too marked. He took some strands of her hair away from Kaysa's face.

"From today, you are only serving me," Loki said caressing her face with her fingertips.

"I don't decide that," Kaysa answered quickly.

"Don't worry about that. Just reject other jobs." Loki said seriously. Kaysa was about to complain but he shut her up, putting his fingers on her lips. Kaysa looked at him defeated. She realized that maybe she had ruined Frigga's plan. "It is late and you need some rest." Loki moved away from her. "Go back to your maid look."

Kaysa did as he ordered and her red hair appeared again. Loki had his eyes fixed on her. He did not seem happy with the look. Kaysa walked to the door room and walked out. She got surprised when she heard near footsteps from behind. Kaysa did not stop but she looked over her shoulder just to met Loki's intense gaze.

The walked to her room in silence, Loki always behind her. Only when they arrived there, she spoke.

"Prince Loki, it is true?" She asked. Loki seemed to not understand her. Kaysa made sure that they were alone. "Is she here? Is my sister in Asgard?" Loki only nodded in agreement. Kaysa looked down at her feet, still trying to assimilate that Kaira was Thor's lover. She did not say anything else. She walked to her room without even look at Loki.

* * *

The morning came and Kaysa had not slept at all. She could not take out of her mind the fact that Kaira was there, and that she was Thor's lover. She got out of her bed and put on her yellow maid dress. She knotted her hair and walked to the kitchen, where the main maid would tell her the tasks of the day.

"You are going to serve breakfast in the main room." The main maid told her. "Come on girl! You are late."

Kaysa did not say a word and took the plates and walked slowly to the main room. She stopped in the door, not sure how to face the fact that Odin was on the other side. Kaysa counted to three and she entered in.

The room was emptied. She felt relief. Slowly, she put the dishes and the plates on the table. Her mind was focused on putting them in the right order that she did not hear the door opening.

Loki looked at the figure in front of him. He observed her tiny body moving around the table with plates of fruit and cheese and ham.

He walked slowly to her, taking her shoulder between his hands and smelling her scent. She moved away from him.

"Prince Loki." She greeted him with a bow. Loki laughed exasperated.

"My queen." He greeted her and bowed too. Kaysa looked at him with cold eyes.

"Don't call me that." She looked away and kept working on breakfast. "I'm not a queen anymore. I'm nothing." Loki looked at her, not laughing anymore.

"You will always be my queen." He said in a whisper. Kaysa turned to face him. She did not want him to say those things. When she looked at him, Loki was closer than she thought. Their lips were almost touching. Kaysa breathed nervously. Loki's hands went to her waist and approached her even closer.

"Always?" Kaysa asked in a low voice that only he could hear.

"Always." Loki's eyes were on Kaysa lips. He was caressing them with his when the sound of the door opening broke the moment. Kaysa moved fast away and turned her back to the door, hiding her red face.

"Good morning Loki." Frigga greeted her son and sat on the table. She looked at Kaysa and smile shyly in greeting too. Kaysa did a little bow. Odin sat next to the queen and Loki followed them, sitting across the table. He could not take his eyes off of Kaysa, but she avoided his gaze always.

Kaysa ended with breakfast and walked to the door but Odin's voice stopped her.

"Excuse me, but you are not allowed to go until we finish." He said. Kaysa breathed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry my King." She said bowing.

"I don't know where they find these girls, but lately they are more stupid," Odin commented to Frigga.

"Behave your words," Loki muttered. Odin looked at him. Loki looked at him coldly but he did not say anything more.

Kaysa could not help but felt thankful for that. She really appreciated what Loki had done. Their gazes met. It was a brief moment, but long enough for Loki to read Kaysa's thoughts. He suppressed a smile and kept eating.

* * *

After breakfast, Kaysa walked to Thor's room to bring him his food. She did not know why, but she felt like she was betraying Loki. I hope he doesn't find out. She knocked on the door and heard as someone was having a loud argument. Kaysa moved closer to hear better.

"So you have nothing to say?" Thor asked angrily.

"I've already told you! I don't know what you are talking about!" It was Kaira voice. Kaysa gasped. Only a door separated her from her sister.

"I have told you everything about my feelings, I have asked you to run away with me. And you don't know what I am talking about?!" Kaysa remembered she did not deliver the letter to Kaira. She felt the letter inside her pocket. She decided she needed to come in.

"Excuse me, Prince Thor." She caught both of their attention. Kaysa looked at Kaira. "I couldn't find her yesterday and I didn't give her the letter." Kaysa took it from her pocket and gave it to Thor. He looked at it and started crying at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kaira said as she took Kaysa out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Queen Kaira."

"How do you know who am I?" She asked curiously. Kaysa looked at her thinking if she should tell her the truth.

"Thor told me about you." Kaysa lied. It was better her sister to not know the truth yet.

"I hope he has told you good things." She laughed. Kaysa looked at her with melancholy. She noticed the main maid at the end of the hall calling her.

"I'm sorry, my queen, but I have work to do." Kaysa bowed and walked to the main maid.

"Prince Loki is waiting for you in his room." She said. Kaysa protested. She did not think it was a good idea to be in his room. However, she had learned that she could not argue with the main maid.

* * *

Kaysa knocked on Loki's door and walked in. The room was emptied and she was about to go when she heard a voice telling her to go to the bathroom.

"Finally," Loki said. He was inside the tub with his arms out of it. "What has taken you so long?" Loki asked looking over his shoulder.

"How can I help you?" Kaysa asked trying not to look at his naked body.

"I only want your company." He smiled. "But with your true self." With that, Kaysa broke the spell. Her blond hair felt loose and her big eyes were still avoiding Loki. "Wash my hair." He ordered.

Kaysa walked to the tub with her cheeks red. She took some oils and begun to wash his hair.

"You were more talkative when you were Queen, you know?" Loki said after a while of silence. Kaysa looked at him a bit annoyed and she pulled his hair. "Ouch!" He complained. "You are ruder since you are a maid." Kaysa could not ignore that comment and pushed him underwater.

"I'm sorry my Prince but I needed to rinse your head," Kaysa said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Kaysa asked pushing him again underwater.

"Alright stop!" Loki shouted. "I know I shouldn't have mess up with an elf." He said. Kaysa could not help but laughed. Loki looked at her as he knelt in the tub so he was at the same height than her. "Finally I hear you laughed again." Kaysa tried to control herself and stopped laughing. "I have missed that sound."

"Thank you," Kaysa said taking his hand on hers. "For making me laugh again."

"You are welcome," Loki whispered as he leant closer to her. "I have missed you too." He was mere millimetres away from Kaysa's lips.

"Me too," Kaysa answered and moved closer to him, hoping he would understand it as an invitation to kiss her. Loki looked at her before closing his eyes and took her in his arms, putting her inside the tub. He kissed her tenderly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there. I know I don't usually do this thing, but I would like to ask you to leave a review telling me what do you think about how the story is going. It would really mean something to me. Thanks!**

* * *

Kaysa's mind was lost in Loki's lips. They were softer than she remembered. And his arms embraced her with such a stronger that she thought she would never escape from them. She moved away from him a bit.

"Where do you think you are going?" Loki muttered a bit annoyed. Kaysa laughed.

"I'm getting wet." Loki put his head in her neck and murmured something. A second later Kaysa felt something soft under them. "Don't do that again without telling me before." Loki had teleported them to his bed.

"I'm sorry my Queen. I just wanted to make you more comfortable." He grinned and lay her down.

"Say it again. Call me your Queen." Kaysa moaned as she closed her eyes and felt Loki leaving a trail of kisses down her throat and to her breasts. Loki did as she told him. He was to take off her dress when she stopped him. "Not that fast, my Prince." Loki hid his face in her stomach and looked at her exasperated. "We should talk before, don't you think?" Although it was not what Kaysa wanted, she knew it was something that needed to be solved.

"Okay, my Queen." Loki left a wet kiss on her neck and blew it. "Shall you start?"

"Why did not you tell me about your true self?" It was the main thing that kept annoying Kaysa.

"What did you expect? You put Thor in jail the moment you know who he was." Loki had a point. Kaysa knew he was right. "And I know what you are going to say, that you were scared and all that. But you have to admit that I am right. Next thing." He said and bite her ear softly. Kaysa moved away from him. Loki's tone had hurt her.

"Did you ever try to save me?" She was not looking at him. Kaysa sat up and hugged her knees. "You never tried to take me out from my cell or from the bordello." She whispered almost to herself. Loki moved quickly and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at his eyes.

"Listen carefully. Sometimes you might not see me, but believe me when I tell you that I always have an eye on you." He said it with a possessive tone. After that, he kissed her again but this time rougher. "And enough conversation for now." Loki took Kaysa's hands in his and put them above her head. He looked at her one more time before kissing her again.

* * *

Kaysa came to her room after a long walk. She needed to clear her mind after arguing with Loki. Her mind was full of range after the sort conversation with him. But she was also full of love, and that was what really confused her. Kaysa closed her room door and she heard as a bird flew to her window. She looked at it and thought about Loki's words. _Could it be?_

"Go away, I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Kaysa walked to the tub and begun to take off her dress. Before letting it fall, she looked at the bird one more time. "I've said go." The bird looked at her. After a second, Loki materialized with his green tunic and black leather trousers. He was looking at her with lust in his eyes. Kaysa did not expose her naked body to him. "Please, Loki." She sounded tired.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay." Loki did not touch her and she was dying for it. But she needed to be strong. Kaysa nodded. "What can I do to make you trust me?"

"It is not that easy." Loki looked at her before exiting the room. Kaysa felt a knot forming in her throat as she looked at him leaving.

* * *

It had been weeks since Loki and Kaysa's kiss. He had not seen her since then but he could not take her out of his mind. Loki tried to focus on other things but he kept thinking about Kaysa and about how much he had missed her. He had finally come closer to her but it lasted only a few seconds.

"Why can't you leave the past behind?" He muttered.

"What's the matter, my dear?" Frigga materialized in the room, startling Loki.

"Nothing important." He smiled. It was true that he was a difficult person, but he was completely different from her mother. "Do you need anything?" Frigga looked at him. She knew that Loki had finally found Kaysa but she hoped that they would be acting differently.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Frigga asked and Loki accepted. She embraced his arm. He was sure that the walk would help him to stop thinking about Kaysa. He was wrong. Frigga could see the confusion in his eyes. She knew then she needed to help her son a bit. "I have seen you lately with the new girl." Loki tensed. He did not want Frigga to know about Kaysa.

"Well, it has been fun for some days," Loki answered and Frigga stopped him.

"Loki?" She sounded angry. "I haven't raised you like that. You cannot be with a woman just for fun." She said and Loki looked as he rose an eyebrow. "You have to love her." Love. The word sounded in Loki's mind. He was not in love with Kaysa, wasn't he? But then, why was he missing her so much? "Are you listening, Loki?"

"Sorry, mom. I was thinking about other things." Loki said. After a while, he decided to ask her. "Can I ask you something? How do you know you are in love?"

"Oh, my dear!" Frigga laughed. "It is something that you know." Loki looked at her. She smiled and kept talking. "You felt empty without the other person. You cannot sleep without dreaming about that person. And when you are with it, you wish to stop time so you would not separate again." Loki thought about his mother's words.

* * *

Kaysa kept doing her tasks trying to avoid Loki. She had managed to do it for a week then as she centred her attention in the other prince. Kaysa had managed to talk with him about Kaira.

"She is going to marry another man," Thor said and sighed. Kaysa could tell he was really in love with her. "The only way to break the engagement is..." Kaysa waited for him to finish the sentence. "Just forget it. There is no way to break it."

She tried to keep up with the conversation but Thor was not in the mood. Kaysa took her things and exited the room. As she was closing the door, Loki's face appeared in her mind. What if he found her there? Would he be angry? Kaysa thought for a moment until telling herself that she really did not care. She walked to her next stop: Kaira's room. She was determined to change her sister's mind about Thor.

* * *

Loki laid in his bed thinking about what his mother had told him about love. He closed his eyes and let his mind to travel away. The first thing he saw in his mind was Asgard with its gold palace. He approached it and darkness surrounded him. A second later, Loki found himself in Svartheheim forest. He could not help but smile. Loki remembered the fresh smell and the unique silence of the place. He started walking until he got to the lake where he saw those strange figures. There was Kaysa, sitting on a rock with a long sleeveless dress. She turned her head to look at him with a shy smile. Loki stopped before walking to her and cupping her face in his hands. Their eyes met a moment before Loki laid down to kiss her. Some minutes later he was under her skirt pleasing her.

Loki opened his eyes, feeling uncomfortable with his pants. He walked to his bathroom and filled the tub with cold water, using his magic to make it even colder. Loki did not take off his clothes. He put himself in the tub and waited there until he regained control of himself. Loki tried to clear his mind and he was sure about one thing: He was feeling something more for Kaysa.

* * *

Kaysa knocked on Kaira's door. She heard some voices coming from the other side. Kaysa opened the door just to find Kaira with a white and gold dress. Frigga looked at them for a while until breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry my ladies. I need to talk with lady Kaira." Kaysa looked at Frigga with pleading eyes. Frigga nodded and exited the room not before telling Kaysa to look for her after she finished there. Kaysa nodded and turned to her sister. "You look stunning."

"Really? Don't you think it is quite simple?" Kaysa looked at the dress. It was true that the elves' dresses were more beautiful. "I mean for a wedding." Kaira kept looking at herself in the mirror.

"About that, my lady. I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your argument with Prince Thor." Kaira's face turned sad. "I think you should reconsider your choice. He really loves you."

"Please, don't talk about it. It is something between me and Prince Thor." Kaysa insisted again making Kaira angry. "I've said stop! Who do you think you are?! You don't know anything about my reasons to be doing what I am doing!" Kaysa took a few steps back. She thought about it and took the decision to revealed Kaira her true identity. She was ready to do it when someone knocked on the door. A strange man walked in. Kaira looked away. "What now?" The man walked to her almost losing his balance. Kaysa was sure he had drunk too much.

"Go." He told Kaysa. She was not sure about leaving her sister alone with that man. "Are you not listening?" He turned angry to her as he held her by her arms. "I've said to go!" He shouted her and hit her in her face, making her fell to the ground. He kept hitting her until she exited the room. Kaysa tried to stand up but it was useless. The pain was too much.

* * *

Kaysa opened her eyes after a while. She was laying in her bed with Loki sitting next to her. The looked at each other in silence after she smiled at him.

"Thank you for helping me." Loki took out some strains of hair out of her face and smiled back. He knew what had happened as he was observing her from the distance. He promised himself that he would end with the life of that bastard. _No one will hurt you again, my love,_ he thought as he looked at Kaysa. "Have you done something in me?" She asked as she did not feel pain.

"It will help you." Loki blinked his eye and made himself more comfortable in Kaysa's bed. The bed was too small making them very close. Kaysa could feel every muscle of his torso, clouding her mind. "Your room is very small, you know." He laughed moving until he was embracing her.

"It is enough for a maid." Kaysa tried to move away but he was holding her tight.

"But it is not enough for a Queen." Loki's beautiful eyes were devouring her. Again, a strange sensation filled Kaysa's body. Loki had teleported her again to his room.

"Loki, the last time we were here, it did not end well."

"I wanted to keep on with our last conversation." He moved one of his arms out of her. "I don't know what it is, but you make me feel different," Loki told her about the strange feeling he had lately. "I don't want to spend a single day without you." Kaysa was trying to assimilate all the new information. She stroked Loki's face and kissed him lightly. He moved away. "And as proof that what I am saying is true." Loki opened his hand and Kaysa's eyes opened bigger. "Let me help you to reconquer your kingdom, my Queen." Kaysa took her necklace, where all her powers resided.


End file.
